Broken Wings and Dreams
by ReWriteInsanity
Summary: Xak's gone and the boys are still growing, though a couple of missions issued by the dean cause a couple of problems for Isaac, while Az couldn't care less. OC Story.
1. Nostalgia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima nor its characters or Mana Khemia's Alchemy. All I own are my OCs Isaac, Xak, Az and their familiars and any other character not in the Negima Series. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Nostalgia.**

**--**

Isaac's POV

--

I stared out the window watching the world go by, I guess I should really start on making those bombs now. The dean had recently asked Az and myself to go investigate sightings of 'demons' around the southern side of the school. Better to go in prepared, then completely screwed over.

"Whacha thinkin' about Aniki?" The ginger cat purred as she strolled into the room, "Is it about that girl your rooming with." She recently enjoyed mocking me about my room mate, Chisame, who was reluctant about letting Carbon stay with the two of us at the time. As time passed, she didn't seem to care anymore as long as she ate from my share of food... I'm gonna have to go buy more food later..

"Oh, go choke on a fish bone, wouldja Carbon?" I joked, as I turned away from the window, taking whatever ingredients I needed for my sythesis. "Carbon, you might want to stay off the table this time. You remember what happened before..*"

"Oh please Isaac, I don't make the same mistake twice you know." Her tail swished around, but it passed over the flame that I set up to heat the couldron, and jumped around in pain as her tail had caught fire. "HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" I quickly took an empty glass and filled it with tap water, throwing it on Carbon.

"Seriously, stay off the table this time." I couldn't help but sigh, of course, I was thankful nothing too serious happened. Carbon decided to comply to my request this time, after learning her lesson twice, I can see why. "Alright, let's see.. I'll need one of these... and this... I always wondered what would happen if I added this.." Good god I'm done. I always was the fastest alchemist back in school, I wiped my forehead with a cloth and I took of my glasses to rub my eyes. I think my vision is getting worse.. I put them back on to find Carbon asleep on the table, but near the edge. I just sighed to myself, as I picked up the small ginger cat, placing her on my stool, covering her with my suit jacket. I rolled up the sleeves of my long-sleeve shirt, I loosened my tie and undid the top button of my shirt. School was almost over, I can take this chance to relax, can I?

The bell finally rang as I noticed Carbon starting to stir awake, I bent down close to her as she opened her eyes yawning. "Mornin' Sunshine." I smile at her, picking her up from my stool and placing her on the desk, I brushed off the remains of cat hair of my stool and pull it towards my desk, as I sat down. I stroke Carbon's stomach as she playfully rolled on her back for me to do so. "I swear Carbon, you're almost like a dog." She answered me with a bite to the hand. Of course, I yell in pain.. It's a reaction that most people get when their cat decides to bite their hand out of nowhere. "OW OW OW! OKAY! Jeeze I give up.." She finally decided to let go.

At that moment my next class decided to walk in. Class 3-B. I swear, if 3-A doesn't kill me, these girls will. "Welcome everyone." I smiled at my class, who greeted me back, some coming up to my desk to greet Carbon too. She's become quite popular with all my classes, I was slightly taken aback when one girl started to rub Carbon's stomach too.

"Ooh, I love cats!" I looked up at the girl. She.. Doesn't look familiar, maybe a new student? Ah well, as long as she gets along with Carbon, I'm just fine. "Oh, I'm the new girl. I'm Miharu! Miharu Gouta." Wow, such an upbeat attitude, it's pretty refreshing.

Well I'd better get this class started. "Alright everyone, I hope you all brought those alchemy books from before, you're going to need them this time. All the questions I ask, will be based solely on those, so if you haven't read a single thing from it.. You will lacking a sense of smell in the later years of your life." I enjoyed teasing my class like this, I could tell they were worried as some of them quickly flipped through the pages.

--

Az's POV

--

I wonder if the cafeteria has those little cake things left over.. Ah right, my class, 3-A. "Alright everyone, who can tell me the equation that links Change in gravitational potential enegy, Vertical Height and Weight?"

.

..

...

....

Wow, my class is actually silent for once. Let's see... who looks smart... I scanned my eyes over the girls checking to see who has the biggest brea- I mean, who looks confident in answering the question. "Chao! How about you?" I crossed my arms, waiting to see if she could answer the question.

"Of course Az-sensei, it's Gravitational Potential Energy = Height x Weight." Astounded as usual, I can never seem to catch this girl out.. she's always getting my questions right.. She must be some sort of genius or something!

"Next question! If a boy runs 100 meters in 25 seconds, how fast is he moving?" Hah, that'll get these girls. Just let them think about it for a bit an- ...Oh for the love of.. "Chao! Do you know the answer?"

"4 meters per second!" She smiled as she shouted this over to me. Her smiling face was sweet.. but damn it I can't seem to get the edge up on this girl.

--

Xak's POV

--

Damn it this guy's fast..

I dashed forwards trying to catch up to that man, I gripped the spear in my hands tightly, but he managed to evade me again, he managed to get behind me and trip me up. "Heh, too bad Xak." I force myself back onto my feet, "You're gonna have to get alot faster than that if you want to be stronger."

Grr.. He didn't have to remind me everytime I lost to him, I was exhausted, we'd been training for 5 hours straight, he told me that if I manage to land a single hit with any weapon of choice.. He'd tell me how to find dad.. Like hell am I gonna lose out here.. "Hah... One.. More round... Kyo.."

He smirked at me, raising his tonfa, "Hmph. You really don't know when to give, do you kid?" I'll wipe that smirk off his face if it's the last thing I do.

It's been a month since I left Mahora Academy. Kaz and I roamed the whole of Japan for guidence on my abilities.. I never wanted help.. but if I don't control these abilities of mine, I know I'll be regretting it later. The only person I knew who could have helped me control these.. was my dad, who went 'missing' sometime before I was born.. My mom told me that he possessed these ungodly powers as well. If he really is my father, he'll still be alive and kickin', thing is.. I don't have a clue on how to get back to China.

"Kid! Watch your back!" My familiar howled at me, good thing too, I didn't notice this guy appear behind me again. I raised my spear and twirled it around me, causing a sort of whirlwind to form around me. Though I didn't manage to land a hit, I managed to get him to back off a bit. "Now's your chance! GO!"

I nodded to my familiars command, I rushed forward and landed a solid kick to his stomach.. or so I thought, I noticed that he'd managed to catch my foot, I slammed the end of my spear onto the floor, balancing myself, as I brought my other leg up and aimed for his face. Damn this guy and his hand to hand abilities, he'd managed to block it with his left tonfa, he pushed back, causing me to flip backwards. Damn I can't catch up to this guy, this is starting to piss me off...

--

Isaac's POV

--

He couldn't be serious, like hell would I go as far as to do that.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Az smiled at me, apparently he's never had a pissed off Chisame as a room mate.

"Obviously you're missing the point here Az." I sighed, "Hacking into her computer isn't only a criminal offence, but.. She'll friggin' kill me!" I couldn't help but shout at the gunslinger, he'd helped me alot within the past few weeks, he'd shown me how to develop my hand to hand skills, but in terms of magicks.. Let's just say I'm still a bit destructive on those terms.

"But who knows what could be on there!" He took me into a headlock, "It could be the find of the century! Secrets from Chiu's computer!"

"Yeah, then exclusive footage of my funeral." I deadpanned, I've been doing that alot recently. For some reason, always have a witty retort to anything Az suggests to me.. No wonder Xak was always a bit of an ass. "Look, if you want it so badly, go hack it yourself, I refuse to take any part in this." I pushed him off me, rubbing my neck.

Our familiars talked to each other about trivial things such as; what me and Az do in our spare time and random nonsense we've gotten ourselves into when the other's not around. I swatted at the two who were currently sharing details about my living conditions and what I talk about in my sleep.

"Jeeze, I really hate these night missions, I can never get enough energy to get up in the mornings." I yawned. It was true, consecutive nights were definately getting in on my sleep.

After a while, we came across our target. Pale blue skin.. Dark red eyes.. Definately a demon..

.

..

...

BUT WHY'D SHE HAVE TO BE SO DAMN HOT!?

This is why I hate dealing with Succubi. It's a freaking mind game with these things. I quickly snapped out of my trance as Carbon bit my hand to help me regain focus, with a thanks I quickly thumped the back of Az's head to get him into focus as well.. Now if only that actually worked. "Damn it Az! Pay attention!" I shake the living hell out of him as I notice the demon move closer to us, I cursed to myself as I took out a bomb and threw it at the ground in front of us. "We're outta here Az!" I grabbed Az and we narrowly avoided the Succubus's grasp as she was confused by the smoke that came out of the bomb.

I smacked him around twice for being an idiot and a pervert. "Ow! Okay okay.. I'll try not to oogle her again." Az laughed like normal. I sighed as we tried to track down the succubus again. Problem was we couldn't find her, of all the times to lose track of a succubus, it had to be now.

"God damn it Az, next time we deal with a succubus I'm going alone."

"Oh come now Isaac, don't say that like I was the only one like that." Az had me there, I was on the point of drooling when I looked at her.. That face.. Those eyes.. Those curve- Wait.. what!? GAH! I'm turning into Az. "Well, we can't find her anyways. Let's go back to the dorms, I'm tired." He chuckled, as much as I would enjoy just sucker punching the hell out of that guy.. I was pretty tired too.

* * *

**A/N:**

*** See Cynical Guilty Pleasures / Chapter 10**


	2. 9 Lives May Not Be Enough

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima nor its characters or Mana Khemia's Alchemy. All I own are my OCs Isaac, Xak, Az and their familiars and any other character not in the Negima Series. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: 9 Lives May Not Be Enough  
**

--

Isaac's POV

--

"And that's pretty much what happens when you add too much grindstone into the mixture." I coughed wiping the soot off my face. Failed syntheses were rare with me, but I guess I just wasn't paying attention to how much of an ingredient I was putting into there. I sighed as the school bell rang signalling the end of school, "Alright everyone, it's the one week break. So enjoy it while it lasts." I give the class a genuine smile, no more school for the week means sleep ins!

I finished off cleaning up after that failure of a synthesis and pack everything away, I looked around and notice something missing, something that's always around even during failed syntheses. "Carbon?" I called out, I hadn't seen her the entire lesson, I figured that she'd just been sleeping under my desk or something, but she wasn't there. Eh, I'm sure she'll show up somewhere, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my storage card, making a quick change of clothes.

I locked the door as I left, and headed towards Eva's resort, I had some time to kill before me and Az have to go out and hunt that Succubus again, so we decided to have another training session. I passed by one of the rooms and something caught my attention, an orchestra?

I never knew this school had a music facility.. I take a peek inside to see a girl and an older woman, it sound of things it seems that it was a voice lesson. Their voices resonated so well, it almost sounded professional until they stopped, "Oh, it seems we have a visitor." the woman smiled at me, as did the girl. "Rare to find a boy in an all girl school."

"Ah! Isaac-sensei!" The girl acknowledged, I took a good look at her.. Ah! It's the new girl, uhh.. what was it... Gouta... That was her last name.. Mi..Mi something.. "It's me, Miharu!" That's the name I trying to remember.

"Sensei?" The woman eyed me, "Are you that new chemistry teacher I've been hearing about?" She stood up and put a hand on the girl's shoulder, "I hear that you've been teaching alchemy, that's new in the syllibus isn't it?"

I cleared my throat trying to sound as professional as I could in front of another teacher, "Y-yes, it is." I turned towards my student, I never knew that she could sing..

"Would you like to join us?" The girl smiled at me, as tempting as it was, I don't think I should risk the chance of casting magic all over the place, especially in front of a teacher and my own student.

"N-no thanks.." I smiled, "I'll pass this time." Atleast until I get SOME control over these powers of mine.. I walk out of the room, closing the door behind me. I stuff my hand into my pockets, walking away from the room.

Well, that was interesting... But I'd better go get Az, I think he said he was staying over at Yuuna's. I feel great pity for the girl.

--

Az's POV

--

"Az, why're we so lazy?" Yuuna can ask the cutest things when I feel like I'm just about ready to die, I can't believe we still have to go hunt that succubus again. "Az?"

"Beats me." I smiled at her, "Just in our genes or something." I rolled off of the couch and fell flat on the floor. I could faintly hear the sound of her holding in her laughter. "Ah shut it." I sighed into the carpet. I finally found the energy to push myself up and sit back onto the couch. Looking over at Yuuna who was still in her own chair. "Karma will get you one day."

"Yeah I know." She smiled, "And I'll be ready for it." She winked at me, showing me one of the guns that I use. "Though, I wonder how one of these managed to slip out from under your matress.. Care to explain Az?"

My smile turned into a smirk as I reached for it, she of course holding it further away from me, "Since when did you start going through my things?" I finally managed to reach it. But I lost my footing and I fell. Onto her, causing us both to fall backwards in her chair tipping it over. It was an accident I swear.

--

Isaac's POV

--

Let's see... 621... 624... 627... Ah, 629.. This should be his room. I opened the door, seeing as I'm Az's friend, it should be fine to just walk in right? "Az you read-.." I think I might be seeing things. I saw Az on top of Yuuna on the floor in a very.. suggestive position. "I'll come back later." I gentle close the door until I hear a click, and slowly walk away.

Yeah.. I'm gonna have a hard time trying to erase that from my memory.

Few hours later I come back to their room and I hope and pray I don't walk in on anything again. As I near their room I can faintly hear voices on the other side of the door. Curiousity got the better of me and I put my ear to the door to get a better hearing of it.

"Az.. is it really okay..?"

"Of course."

"B-but it's so big!"

"Come on, it's not too hard. Here, give me your hand."

"Waah! AZ! Don't force it on me!"

OKAY THAT'S IT! I kick the door in, swat style and rush in. "Az what the hell are you doing!?" I felt like a total dumbass. "Eh?"

--

Az's POV

--

Hmm? I wonder what's up with Isaac, I was just showing Yuuna my gun collection, "What's up Isaac?" I left my magnum in Yuuna's hands as I stood up and walked over to Isaac, "If this is about that training session I missed, sorry I missed out; I just found out that Yuuna's a big gun nut like me." I smiled, I'm sure he'll understand. Or, so I thought, cause right now I'm face down on the floor with a giant lump on my head. Last thing I remember was Isaac walking out all red faced mumbling something about 'adult' and 'this freaking story is rated T not M' or something like that. Probably just all those alchemic fumes he's dealing with all the time, it'll mess with one's head like nothing else.

--

Isaac's POV

--

God, I've never made such a fool of myself since middle school.. Damn birds.. Taking my lunch.. I continued to walk down the hallways until I heard a faint mewing, I followed the sound, assuming that it was Carbon and found her. With another cat. Oh, that cat had some explaining to do.

"Carbon..?" I said in a calm tone, "It's nice to see you socializing, but could you please give me a warning before you go running off with another feline?" I sighed heavily, watching the other cat scamper away from the sight of me.

"Aww.. I was just having some fun with cats like me.." I knew I couldn't hate that tone she had in her, I knelt down and petted her, stroking her from her head down to her back.

"Yeah, I know, it's hard to live normally when I'm a magician and you're a talking cat." I sighed, standing up again. "Do you want to come again tonight? We'll be after that Succubus again so it's up to you."

I noticed the ginger cat dawdle for a bit, finally answering me "I'll go, if the same thing happens again like last night, you'll be having the life sucked out of you in no time." She purred, reminding me that she WAS the one who saved me last time, if she didn't bite me when she did, I would have fallen for that demon.

"By the way master.." Carbon caught my attention again. "Talking isn't the only thing I can do.." I pondered at what she meant, but it finally hit me as she physically changed herself.. In a way I never thought possible.

--

Az's POV

--

Alright, night time and I'd better go see Isaac. I hope it was a good idea to tell Yuuna about myself.. being a magician and all.. Eh, I'm sure it'll all work out.

Okay, world tree, just where we decided to meet.. Now where is he? Ah there he is, with.. That.. Girl.. Wait, who is she again? I don't recognize her from any of my classes.. And.. Are those cat ears? And a tail? ...Possible cosplayer? She was wearing gym clothing for some reason, I wonder why, school's over and the gym uniform can't be THAT comfortable can it?

--

Isaac's POV

--

I kept my eyes down, all I could hear was a happy catgirl named 'Carbon' bouncing around next to me. "Do you seriously need to look like that when we go see Az?" I couldn't help but dead pan it. The first hearing of her ability to shapeshift, and she turns into a catgirl.. Though I never thought she'd look so cute and.. Wait.. This doesn't make me a furry does it?

"Yep!" Her bubbley attitude made me sigh as we neared the World tree, I looked ahead to see Az waving at us. Oh god here we go.

"Yo! Isaac! Who's this lovely lady?" Az bowed to her, "Don't tell me you actually went out and got a girlfriend Isaac?" I answered him with a blow to the head.

"Shut it wouldja Az? Besides, this girl is-"

"I'm Nagi ~Nya" I was completely interrupted by her as she even went so far as to change her voice.. My god, this'll be a long day.

Woah. Wait, something's clinging to me.. Rather.. someone, "Carbon..." I growl in a low tone, so only she and I can hear me. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Ooh, come on master, just a little fun.. please?" Oh god.. Puppy dog eyes.. On a catgirl.. Oh the irony, damn me and my attraction to cute things.

"..You got 30 minutes." I'm sure that succubus won't be going anywhere any time soon anyways.


	3. Everyone's Askin' For A Fight Nowadays

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima nor its characters or Mana Khemia's Alchemy. All I own are my OCs Isaac, Xak, Az and their familiars and any other character not in the Negima Series. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Everyone's Askin' For A Fight Now-a-days**

--

Isaac's POV

--

I can't help but let out a sigh, if I didn't see it I coudn't believe it.

"So, you go to school here Nagi?" Az had that goofy grin that he usually had, I leaned back on the World Tree as Carbon stayed in her 'human' form, I'm still finding it hard to believe that I managed to make a cat shapeshift.. It was probably that accident we had a month ago..*

"You could say that ~Nya." Carbon had an equally goofy grin, and by the looks of things she was having fun. I guess I should let her go for a bit, I mean come on, not all talking cats have the chance to turn into a human at will.

But then again not all cats can talk, so that's.. Yeah, my brain is starting to hurt trying to justify all of this.

I look up to see Carbon stroll over to me, she quickly plops down next to me and hugs me tightly, "...What do you want now?" I couldn't help but ask, why else would a catgirl who used to be a simple talking cat for a month hug me for no apparent reason. "If it's for a time extension, forget it. Succubus comes first." I notice that pout again, dear god I have to get out of here. I quickly stand up and dust myself off walking over to Az who looked to be in a daze. "Oi, pay attention, we're going now." I tap him in the back of the head to get his attention.

"Ah, right." He moved himself closer to Carbon and says good bye as we both walk off. I look back to her with a 'catch up soon' face. I hope she listens to me this time..

--

Az

--

Man that Nagi girl was cute.. Damn it why does Isaac always attract the cute ones.

We're nearing that spot where we saw that demon girl last time.. "Hey Isaac?"

"What?"

"I think you should lead this time, just in case that Succubus thing hypnotizes us again, you'll be taken first." I smile and give him the thumbs up.. once again answered with a blow to the back of the head.

"Don't be an idiot." Though he sounded pissed off, I'm sure he was laughing on the inside.

All right, we were here the night before.. Now where is that demon? I drew one of my guns just in case, I didn't want her getting the jump on us.

"Hey Isaac, where do you think she is?"

"I don't know, but she'll be somewhere around here." Isaac looked a little tense, probably because Carbon isn't with him. Speaking of which, where is that cat? I haven't seen her since this morning. Huh, speak of the devil. I could faintly hear mewing from behind us, I turn to see that my suspicions were correct. I pet Carbon's head as she got close, then I let her stroll over to Isaac.

"Nice to see you listened to me this time Carbon.." Isaac sighed, I wonder what happened now?

"Yeah well.. I had my fun." The cat purred, I wonder what those two were up to.. Is Isaac a furry!? I shake my head trying to get the thoughts out. No way, it couldn't be possible.

--

Isaac's POV

--

Az's giving me one of those looks again.. I seriously wonder what goes through that head of his. I hear the sound of rustling leaves, I quickly spin around to check where the sound came from, for the moment I guess there wasn't anything there.. until Az fired a shot in that direction, encasing one of the trees in stone.

"Ah, whoops, I guess I jumped the gun again." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head innocently. I sighed, rubbing that pun of his off as non intentional.

I could hear the sound of laughter coming from the water, I span around again, this time backing away a bit, in case anything will come out of there, I'll be at a safe distance. My thoughts were right, there she was. Rising out of the water.. Like a goddess.. or an ange- OW! Damn.. Though Carbon biting me on the hand was necessary, that hurt like a bitch!

I readied a couple of bombs as Carbon did the same to Az, snapping him out of his daze.

We quickly attacked as I threw a few bombs while Az fired a few shots. Enveloping the demon in a cloud of dust.. I hope it's over.. I don't like dealing with Succubi like I've said before.

The dust cleared and my stomach churned.. I never thought it'd come to this..

"Whaddaya think you're doing to my queen?"

Leon... looks like he managed to escape when Xak destroyed that cavern.. I managed to block our attacks with his guitar.. I know that technique.. Using the sound waves from the guitar it formed a sort of 'shield' that protected him and the Succubus.

"I was just about to erase her from the face of this earth.. Got a problem?" I smirk at the violet haired boy, I wanted to get back at him for Xak. It's been a month but I still couldn't let that go.

Leon had that face again.. The same one of when he first captured us, that smug look.. Makes me wanna hurl. "Either way.. You won't be going anywhere near this one."

"Leon.. Who are these boys?" The seductress spoke to him, but... Why wasn't she sucking his life from out of him..? This can't be good.

"Old friends.."

--

Az's POV

--

This guy again? I thought we got rid of him ages ago.

The grip on my hands tightened by reflex. If Xak didn't manage to get rid of him last time.. Like hell am I letting him get away this time.

A smirk crept over my face as I ready my dual pistols ready to fire on Isaac's command. He was more of a tactician than I was, definately shown from our recent missions.

The more I look at it.. Isaac and Xak are very much alike.

"Az! Let's go!" Isaac commanded, throwing another bomb towards them, for a split second.. It was like he carried Xak's spirit.. Tch, it's probably nothing. I fired rapid shots towards them hopefully I'd make contact somewhere.

Leon's good, but not that good.. How could he be able to block our attacks with just his strength?

Unless... "Isaac! Split 'em up!" That succubus is supplying power..

--

Isaac's POV

--

Hah, I smile to myself, Az's figured it out too.. "Alright!" I shout back, rushing forwards, throwing another bomb to envelop us three in smoke.

Those bombs definately served their purpose, I managed to land a solid hit as I sent Leon flying to the side. "Az! I'll leave the demon to you!" I dashed after him, hopefully I could get to him before he tried anything.

I hope he can take her.. Whatever, Carbon's with him so he'll be fine.

I managed to catch up to where Leon stood, he was waiting for me, guitar ready. "Looks like it's just you and me Leon." I drew a couple of more bombs.

"Just bombs!? You have no soul!" I took a seconds hesitation to wonder what the hell he was on about now.. "If you're truly an artist, fight with your spirit!"

My spirit? What did he mean by that..? Wait.. did he mean music..? Those destructive powers though..

.

..

...It's perfect.

--

Az's POV

--

I load another couple of magazines into my pistols, aiming them at the demon. "No protection now." I couldn't help but smirk, this was an easy target. Absolutely no problems in my way, just pull the trigger and I've got her, she's even crying for mercy now!

.

..

...

Wait.. Crying?

"H-how could you do this to a poor innocent demon like me?" Her tears looked genuine but they could have been from the water too.. Why do I feel pity?

No no no! I gotta snap out of it. If I fall for her again.. Isaac'll kill me! I aimed one at her, ready to squeeze the trigger.. But something's holding me back..

"Why do you do this to me.. Az?" That crying demon's starting to come closer.. This isn't good.. I can't move, it's like I'm paralyzed!

--

Xak's POV

--

God.. 3 weeks since I left Mahora and I can't find a trace of the guy.. My dad was the highest rank of a soldier and no one knows where he is now.. Just freaking perfect.

"Hey kid.." My familiar caught my attention; I looked down at him, wondering what he wanted. "You're being followed.."

I just sighed, I noticed it a bit earlier, but I didn't think that they'd still be following me, well I guess that's just what happens when I go through alleyways.. "Yeah, I know.."

"What's a kid like you doin' around here?" One of the men stepped out. I've been hearing that there've been mugging in the vacinity lately.. "You should go home squirt. That is, you can if you hand over all your stuff." The man smiled, he was missing teeth everywhere and he smelt like alcohol.

"You really don't want to be doing this." I quickly checked my surroundings, noticing a pile of metal underneath a scaffolding. They were probably doing some construction around here. I strolled over and picked up a metal pole, it was about my size and it felt strong.. This'll be enough.

"Oh wouldn't I?" This guy looked determined, he snapped his fingers calling out more men, but they held weapons. Chains, baseball bats, 2 x 4's, you name it. "I ain't asking again kid. Gimme all your stuff or die."

I sighed, "Kaz.. step aside." The wolf complied, walking over to the side and lying down. "You don't know who you're dealing with."

Honestly, they never know when to just back off, you'd think they'd get suspicious if a 15 year old with a wolf pet thinks he can take them on with just a metal pole.

Tch. Gonna have to teach them the hard way.. I noted that they were on both sides of me in this alleyway. Atleast they had the decency to come at me one at a time at first, I evaded the first one, swiping his legs with the pole tripping him up, I saw the next one coming at me out of the corner of my eye, I twirl the pole around my body to give myself some space as I twisted myself and landed a kick to the poor guy.

I managed to keep this up pretty well. Using a combination of kicks and swipes, I managed to clear out a majority of these guys. Now all that was left was a handful of muggers. "So, wanna keep going?" I couldn't help but smirk, it made me miss the old days when I hunted down demons with Az.. Though I wonder what they're doing right now...

I wasn't paying much attention, but I was just twirling the pole around.. apparently I hit something.. rather someone. By the looks of things, he was coming up behind me and I managed to land an accidental hit.. to his netherlands.. Ouch. I think I heard a crack.. God, sends shivers down my spine.

"Now that leaves.. you 5." I slam the end of the pole on the ground and smile. "Who wants do die first?"

I think I almost pissed myself laughing, out of the five that were left, only one actually stayed and faced me.

He rushed at me, swingning around what looked to be a butterfly knife. I wonder where he got that from.. Ah well. I kicked the pole skywards, letting it soar for a bit, while he tried to stab me, I evaded and grabbed the arm, flipping him onto the floor. I caught the pole as it landed, quite close to his weak point between his legs. "Sorry, but I like my money where it is. In my wallet." And with that he passed out, so weak. All I did was flip him.

I grip the pole again as I hear clapping behind me.

"Nicely done kid. I haven't seen pole handling like that in a long time." Another one? I stood at the ready to counter or defend at any time. "Hey hey, I'm not hostile." Yeah, right. I'm not lowering my guard. I contine to glare at him as he walked a bit closer, he was fairly tall. Sporting black hair, he was slightly more tan than I was though. He wore a simple white shirt with a vest over it and demin jeans. "You wouldn't happen to be a Xystus.. Would you?"

"Do I know you?"

"I don't think so, your old man wasn't exactly one to share his personal life to his old comrades. But I can tell, you've got that same fighting spirit and style as him."

My dad!?

"How do you know him? Where is he now?" This was it, my one and only lead. If I can find my dad I can finally get some control on my powers.

"Tell ya what, I've been aching for a fight lately. And you seem pretty capable. So how about a round? You win. I'll tell you where your pops is, you lose, nothing happens. The stakes aren't too high here y'know?"

I smirk, seems like an easy win. I'm sure it won't be too hard. "Alright. You got yourself a deal."

"Alright, follow me. I got a little place up north. And yeah, we gotta get you a better weapon than that rusty old pipe." I'm liking this guy already. Though I can sense my familiar's concern.

"You sure we should be trusting this guy Xak?"

"Well, it's our only option." I sighed as I followed the man.. Speaking of which.. I don't know his name. "Hey! What's your name?"

"Hey, it's more polite to give your name first, but it's Kyo."

"Well, I'm Xak. And this excuse for a furball here is Kaz." I can just sense that murderous intent coming off the wolf as I said that. I just laugh it off.

* * *

**A/N:**

*** See Cynical Guilty Pleasures / Chapter 10**


	4. Lovely Evening We're Havin' Huh?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima nor its characters or Mana Khemia's Alchemy. All I own are my OCs Isaac, Xak, Az and their familiars and any other character not in the Negima Series. **

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

--

Isaac's POV

--

Sonova... This guy's good..

I held my guitar as he continued strumming away, this was Electric vs. Acoustic.. I might have a chance if my magic kicks in..

I follow along, strumming the strings as I could see the dark mist again. Not good.. More demons. But not this time.

I put more force into my strumming, hoping that this'll make my magic stronger. Apparently I was right, everytime I strummed a strong gust of wind blew from behind me. Causing the mist to dissapate, if I'm right, he can't call out any demons because they can't take form without the mist. I continued this and felt relieved that I managed to do this much with my abilities.

"So, you think you're good now, huh?" Leon was mocking me, I'd better end this fast. I dashed forwards, allowing my wind magic to give me a speed boost and deal with the remaining dark mist.

This was it, I was about to land a solid hit.. but something was up. He wasn't reacting at all, it's like he wanted me to attack. I quickly stopped in my tracks jumping back a bit. My suspicions were right, he was waiting for me to be in range, he swung his guitar.. but it looked different. Almost like a scythe.. Great, it's a melee weapon too.

The edge of his guitar was bladed, making sort of like a scythe / guitar hybrid. Wonderful, of all the times to find out that he has that kind of weapon, an-

Woah! Crap that was close.

He swung at me again. I managed to narrowly avoid it by quickly jumping backwards a second time.

"Damn..You.."

--

Az's POV

--

OUCH! Okay.. I'm doing better than earlier.. still hypnotizing.. but Carbon biting me every 5 seconds seems to be helping, but I can't seem to pull the trigger!

Oh god she's coming closer still.. Atleast she's stopped crying.. She's just being seductive now, oh god the temptation. I manage to pull the trigger and blast a wind shot at her, blowing her backwards. Okay.. Atleast I managed to shoot her.

"Please Az... Join me.." Wow.. that's almost too tempting.. But what else is tempting is my undying will to not be killed by Isaac.

"No thanks." I manage to take control of my trigger finger again as I squeeze it hard, firing a bullet enveloped in flames. "I'm fine with my current position."

A perfect shot.

.

..

...

Or not.. Where did that giant bat come from?

Crap crap crap! I thought she was a succubus, not a lilith! When'd she manage to call that bat!?

I fired more and more rounds into it, though it looked like I was doing little damage. I signalled Carbon to stay near me, I didn't want her getting hurt.

I reloaded one gun and kept firing with the other, it's wings are the only thing that's defending it. It seems to be blocking out each one of my attacks. Fine. I'm just gonna have to bring out the big guns! I reach for a holster hidden inside my coat, with this magnum, everything will be over.. Now if I could just find that damn.. Wait.. Yuuna had it..

Damn it.

--

Isaac's POV

--

Guh.. He's managed to cut me quite a few times..

He strummed his guitar, the soundwaves blew me backwards, I returned my guitar to my card just before he did it, lucky for me.. If I didn't do it in time, my guitar would have been crushed. My right arm on the other hand.. not so lucky..

I grunted in pain as I tried to stand again, gripping my right arm, I took the most damage there, he'd manage to completely catch the right side of my body off guard.

He swung again, I managed to evade.. Though it costed me my jacket. That was my favourate one too.. Whatever, life over clothing. I managed to spin around him and land a solid kick to his back.

He flew forwards from the kick, This was it! My chance! I dashed forwards as he was off guard, readying a solid punch right to his face. But he managed to recover in mid air and strummed his guitar just half a second before I could make contact.

The sound waves burned through me, my eardrums felt like exploding 10 times over. I was stopped in front of him for a bit before the sound actually managed to launch me backwards. I landed flat on my back, I couldn't move at all. That last blast from his guitar paralyzed me for a bit. I could see him come closer to me, raising his guitar, I could tell what was coming next..

I squeeze my eyes shut to try to brace the pain.. but it never came to me, I slowly opened my eyes to see the blade stopped just above me, something intercepted the blade.. Or rather.. Someone.

"Why Isaac, if you die here, you'll never get that singing lesson with that student of yours." That voice.. Is this.. the music teacher that I saw this afternoon? "Let me help you dear." She wielded her own blade, using it to intercept the scythe that was meant to end me. She pulled up and raised Leon's scythe, kicking him to give me room to move.

"Tch. This fight's not with you lady." Leon was still getting up from the kick. Must've hurt if he's trying that hard to get up.

I'd try to get up myself.. But I'm exhausted.. I slowly feel my conciousness slip away from me as my eyelids grew heavy. Still gripping my wound on my right arm.

--

Az's POV

--

Okay, Carbon's gone back to the school.. That's good. I hope that giant bat thing won't find me up here in this tree. I have to take a break.. Firing consequtive shots at that thing when it's not taken damage is really tiring.. Somewhere out there Xak's probably laughing at me.

Okay, that's enough of a break. I jump down from the tree and into the tall grass below me. Lucky.. I look up to see that giant bat land on where I just was. Good thing I'm hidden down here. I slowly try to reload as I've been trying to stay quiet. But as fate would have it, my gun let out a small 'click' as the giant bat glared down at me. I quickly jump out of the way as the bat came crashing down.

I start emptying more rounds into it, but it just wouldn't work, it quickly flew forwards and slammed me into a tree. Oh god.. I look down, to see a stray branch.. poking through my side.. I don't think it pierced anything important.. I slowly push myself off the branch leaving a hole in my side. I winced in pain as I saw the bat come closer and closer, that succubus following after.

This was it for me then. I shut my eyes in pain. Sorry Xak.. Isaac.. Lucifer.. Yuuna.. God it's taking a long time for them to kill me. I open my eyes to see that the beast was stone dead on the ground.

Umm.. what the hell? I hear gun shots, the succubus hissed at the air above me, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. She ran?

Heh, if I was strong enough I'd try to see who my savior was.. But.. I'm too... Tired...

--

Xak's POV

--

SNAP!

Sonova.. This guy really is tough.. I managed to block another couple of shots from this guy.. but then he broke the spear in half.. This can't be good.

He landed a couple of kicks and finally pushed me back with the front of the tonfa. Damn it, another loss.. I couldn't stand up again. I just stayed on one knee, half the spear supporting me in my hands, and the other half a meter away from me.

"Tch, you're not handling a spear like a Xystus should." I have respect for Kyo, but him telling me what I should and shouldn't do is starting to piss me off. "You want to find your old man or not?"

"SHUT UP!" I bursted out at him. I couldn't help it, it just came out. "I'll beat you... Just wait." My body was speaking on it's own, I was too tired to keep fighting, but my body kept moving. I gripped the spear tighter, my mind went blank, and I felt some of my magic release into the spear. Though I wasn't in control of my body, I could see what I was doing. The magic I poured in glowed white and black, causing the rest of the spear to be formed out of my magic.

Now wasn't the time to be in awe, I regained control and rushed at Kyo, hoping to catch him off guard. He thought he could try to block the shot before I hit, but I managed to use a quickstep and managed to get behind him, using the end of the spear to trip him up, as he was on the floor, I held the spear to his neck, keeping him down. "You were saying?"

He smirked as the magic poured from the spear back into me, "Not bad kid." He grunted as he got back to his feet. He cracked his neck, "Man that was a good work out."

"So, about my dad.."

"Yeah yeah, I'll tell ya later."

"WHAT!?"

"Rest for a bit.. Man, you really are a Xystus if you're this up tight about that." Ugh.. Whatever, I need a break anyways. I'm tired and drenched in sweat.. I really need a break from all this fighting.

Ahh.. This feels great. A warm bath, I feel like falling asleep right here.. Or atleast I would have.. If I didn't notice the door opening.

"Should you really be walking in on a guy taking a bath right now?" I snarked at Kyo who leaned on the door frame.

"Is that how you treat someone who offers you a place to stay? But I see your point." I'm too tired for this crap..

"What do you want?" I couldn't help but feel alittle pissed off, I needed to relax a bit and he's bothering me.

"Figured now would be a good time to talk to you about your pops."

Of all the times we could be talking about this. Before I go to bed. Eating dinner. Before we train. No. When I'm in the bath. Great.

"Well, give me all you've got." I blocked out how wrong that sounded given the circumstances.


	5. Recovered

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima nor its characters or Mana Khemia's Alchemy. All I own are my OCs Isaac, Xak, Az and their familiars and any other character not in the Negima Series. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Recovered.**

--

Isaac's POV

--

My nose twitched as my eyes slowly opened. Do I smell cinnamon?

I tried sitting up, I groaned as I remembered my wounds. I gripped them tightly applying pressure. Damn it.. This hurts.. I look around at my surroundings. Is.. This a classroom? It flooked vaguely familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it..

"Are you awake?" I quickly turned my head to see who it was.. consequentially cracking my neck... Ow. "I've patched up your wounds for you." It was that woman from before.. The music teacher. "You're pretty lucky, most would have died with those wounds."

Well, that's a real ego booster. I was lying down on a couple of tables that were put close together, I managed to sit up, letting my legs hang off the edge of the tables. "W-..what happened?" I knew it was a stupid question. Leon was obviously defeated, why else would we both be alive.

"That boy ran off." Damn it. He got away again.. Damn it, if only I could've found a way to defend myself from his scythe.. "I don't believe he'll be back any time soon." The woman smiled at me, placing down a cup next to me.

I looked down at it, it looked like tea, I looked up at her, and she motioned to me, signalling that it was mine and that I could drink it. "Thank you." I said, lifting the tea up a bit. Though I quickly put it down as a sharp stabbing in my side occured, I gripped it strongly. "S-sorry, I guess I'm not completely healed up." I removed my hand and looked at it.

Blood. My wound had opened up, by just a little movement. I'm surprised it didn't open when I tried to sit up. Though it didn't hurt as much anymore, the blood was still seeping through the bandages, then through my shirt. Woah, my head feels heavy.

"Don't push yourself." The woman rushed to my side, holding a damp cloth, she pressed it into the injury. I grunted in pain, it stung, she must have coated the cloth in alcohol or something. I always hated that feeling. After a while the bleeding stopped, and the pain subsided. I sighed heavily. "Like I said. You're very lucky to still be alive. Let alone moving."

"You're lucky that school's out for the week. I don't think you should even be getting up in your condition." As much as I am grateful for this woman's concern, I would rather I walk around than stay in a bed. "Ah, I haven't introduced myself have I?" That's true.. I don't know her name, yet she saved me. "It's Izumi."

"Thank you.. For your help, Izumi-san." I would smile but my side started to act up. I lie back down on the tables. "Ugh.. Damn.. That Leon.."

"Leon? That was his name?" Izumi didn't have a reason to be involved in this.. But I wonder how she became that strong.. She even managed to make Leon run.

"Izumi-san..."

"Yes?"

"Train me." I knew what I was asking was a bit out of the question at the moment. "Leon.. He's taken away something important to my friend.. And almost killed us.. Twice now.." Even if it was just a piece of advice.. I needed it all.

"I see. But not today. You need your rest." She sighed, I could just sense the worry that was coming off her, and personally I don't blame her. I'm laying down on a table, almost bleeding to death, asking for her to give me training.

Yeah, my life definately isn't a boring one.

--

Az's POV

--

"Azerius Flayan!" Wow, I hadn't heard anyone shout my full name in a long time. "Do you know how long we'd been searching for you!?"

Heh, I'd run away from my parent's place ages ago.. I didn't think they'd still be looking for me. "Atleast the brigandier will be pleased that we've found his son." Uh huh.. Great.

I was sat in the infirmary of some random building I don't even know.. "Say, where is this place anyways?"

"You were fortunate enough to be nearby this new workstation your father has built." Another workstation? Jeeze, how many barracks does dad need? Call it whatever he wants, but he just wants to expand that army of his more and more. "Therefore, we'll need to send you back home ASAP."

"Sorry, not interested." I hop off the examination table, "Send my regards to the old man." I walk over to the table and pick up my coat. Making my way through the building trying to find the armory. My guns were probably around here somewhere.

I open a door to find what looked to be what I was looking for. Maybe a little more than I bargained for. This place was filled to the brim with gun cases. I walk over to a table to find my dual pistols disassemled. Damn it. Probably looking for scrap pieces since they were planning to send me home. I notice a gun case stand out from the others. I walk over to it. All the gun cases were either silver or gold. But this was crimson red.

I slowly opened it, wondering what was inside. It was incredible. They were pistols, but there were bigger than the standard issue, and somwhat smaller to be a sawed off shotgun. They were sat in the foam casing that covered them, just below them was a small gold plate with writing on it:

"Alpha and Omega.

The Beginning and The End."

Alpha.. and Omega? I lifted one of the pistols from it's foam casing, taking aim at the wall with it. It wasn't too light, nor too heavy. My fingers could grip the gun so easily too, I looked into the case again to find they had their own holsters. Well, seems fair since they took apart my old ones. I picked up a box of ammunition to find out that it was the same kind as I've been using. Good thing too. I have cases of those back in the dorm room.

I couldn't help but smirk. Attaching the holsters to my belt, I finally decided to leave this place, now if only I knew the way out. I headed out into the hallway and made my way down it. I looked out the window and saw what looked to be the World Tree. I guess it was close to Mahora afterall.

I look behind be to notice that guard again, the same one who's planning to send me back. I don't want anymore to do with this guy, so I made my way further down the corridor and quickly skimmed down the set of stairs. "Hey! Wait!" I ignored him, I just kept walking until I found what appeared to be the front desk. Finally.

I was just about to leave the building when I was held back. "God.. Look, how many times do I have to tell you. I'm not going back!" I shouted at the guard. I didn't want to go back, there was no life for me then. All I did was sit around doing nothing, when I knew that outside my home people were dying on the battlefield.

The guard finally let go and sighed heavily. "Fine. But atleast go see your father. He and your mother have been worried sick since you left the house." Hmph. Fine, I guess I could do that much of a favour since they saved me the last night.

"Okay, fine." With that I finally left and headed back to Mahora, I didn't stray too far away from the campus grounds thankfully and within minutes I was back on the streets of Mahora. Though I still find it strange how a school has it's own town and stuff.

Man, I hope Isaac's okay though, I haven't seen him since we decided to split last night.. Carbon too.. She went back to the school so I'm sure she's fine.

My gaze eventually shifts to Yuuna who was leaving the grocery store. "Yuuna!" I called her, managing to get her attention. I quickly moved closer to her to help her carry the food.

"Az.. Where were you last night? You were out later than I thought. I got worried." Yuuna looked at me with that cute face of hers. We started heading back to the dorms.

"Hahaha.. Sorry about that, I got alittle caught up. Anyways, hows Lucifer?" I laugh off the fact that I almost died. She didn't need to know about that, so I'd better keep it to myself for a while.

"He's just fine, though he feels the need to sleep next to the stove though." Hmm.. I guess he likes warm places.

"I'm sure he'll grow out of it."

--

Xak's POV

--

I stared holes into the ceiling. Kyo's words still ran through my mind.

_Your old man's been doing alot of travelling a while before you were born, we used to argue alot, mainly because of pride, partially because of these stupid idea's he would come up with. His tactics weren't the best in our group._

_Y'see kid, that demon hunting group we had split up when he finally settled down with your mom. She was quite the looker I'll tell you that. We hadn't talked to each other since, but about a month later, I hear that he went out to take care of a demon that was terrorizing the locals nearby. When he came back he wasn't exactly.. The same. I managed to catch wind of him again 6 months later, your old lady said he just up and left. I've been looking for him since, and I'm willing to share my info with ya._

_Recently there was a rumour spread about a man with these ungodly abilities taking on all the strongest fighters in the area. Personally I don't care if he's keeping his magic a secret or not, but damn it. He'd better have a good reason for kicking so much ass without me._

I sighed heavily to myself. All this guy cares about is pride..

_Anyways, there's a distinct link between all these places he's been going to. They were all places where we'd gone to in our travels. He's gone through the whole of Japan, so he's probably gonna be going overseas. If I remember right, after China, he went to Japan, then to the Philippine Islands. So, if you're really gonna go looking for him, that's where I suggest you start._

I roll over, thinking more and more about where I'm going to be headed next. There's probably a freight ship leading there.. If I take that I can make it there within 2 weeks.

"You got something planned Xak?" I notice my familiar walk up to me, sitting down next to my arm which was just strewed about next to me. "You've got that look in your eye."

"I'll give you the details tomorrow, we're leaving early, so we'd better rest up."

Morning came and I was already up and ready to go, Kaz was still trying to shake off some drowsiness, but he was fine nontheless. I quietly stepped outside of Kyo's place, walking away... until a tonfa struck out just next to my head.

"Hoy, you leavin' already?" Kyo must've heard me leaving. I never was good at sneaking out. "If you're really gonna go. Take this." I turn around and I was handed a spear which was different from the one he gave me to use yesterday. This was rather sturdy, it looked to be made from the same wood as Kyo's tonfa. "I honestly don't like letting kids like you go off alone like this."

"Eh, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." I could vaguely hear Kaz muttering a 'yeah right'. "Besides, if your info is right. My dad'll be there anyways."

He sighed as he waved me off. I had about an hour before the next freighter left the docks. Still, it's better I hurried then went leisurely.


	6. Una Fiesta

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima nor its characters or Mana Khemia's Alchemy. All I own are my OCs Isaac, Xak, Az and their familiars and any other character not in the Negima Series. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Una Fiesta**

--

Isaac's POV

--

"What the hell Isaac!? You know that these missions that you go on are going to kill you eventually, why do you keep taking them!?"

Jeeze, I haven't been yelled at like this since I broke that vase back home. "Look Chisame, I'm sorry about almost dying last night, but a mission's a mission, and I need the extra cash anyways." I try to force myself up off Chisame's bed, trying to keep my wounds from openning again, with all the alcohol I had to apply there earlier I hope I don't have to do it again. "Besides, I thought you didn't care about what happens to me?" I smirked a little, she never really did show any emotion to me in these situations. Maybe I'm growing on her? Hah, if I said that out loud I'd never leave this room alive, even without these wounds. I manage to stand and walk over a few paces, I was still a little weak but I could walk now. Better than my condition earlier.

I spent another few hours in that music room, my wounds closed up after a few more rounds of applying alcohol. I'm hoping they don't open up again, Izumi-sensei left to deal with her teacher duties, I'm not sure what a music teacher goes to do but it wasn't any of my business, I felt ready enough to leave.

I stepped out of the classroom and slowly walked forwards, the fresh air felt good, I breathed in as much as I could without my chest starting to hurt. I think I breathed in too much airconditioning earlier, my lungs felt cold as ice. I dropped down to a knee clutching my chest.. my breathing got heavier and faster, my lungs just kept going colder and colder. I didn't think I'd be able to breath until...

"Yo! Isaac!" With a friendly slap on the back Az came back into my life.. Joy. "What happened to ya last night? I got thrashed badly."

"I'm sure you did Az.." I forced myself back onto my feet. I noticed a piece of white fabric hanging down from his side. "...Guessing by that bandage you're all healed up?"

He chuckled and flexed his arm, "That's right! Tough as nails bro!" Heh, atleast one of us was happy, "By the way, Chisame was looking for ya, she and Carbon have been waiting on ya all night last night."

Chisame? Waiting up for me? Right... All of this couldn't have been a good sign.

Now I'm back in the dorm room, wounds mostly patched up, Carbon sleeping on the bed and Chisame at the computer. Almost like we never had the argument earlier, it's weird.. but convenient. I guess I have a chance to just relax now.. I always did want to write that story I've been thinking about.

--

Az's POV

--

I sure hope Isaac's okay, he looked in pain earlier, I strolled around the school grounds, it felt boring now that it was a school holiday for a couple of weeks, no classes, no school girls. Just me and the lone school.. Oh hey, it's Isaac. I strolled up to him, he appeared to be writing something. I got as close to him as I could without alerting him and whispered into his ear.

"Miharu walked up to Isaac, slowly and seductively. Her eyes glinted with passion and she moved in closer, their faces barely an inch apart..." He threw the papers up into the air in shock while turned to face me. I then took this chance to shout into his face. "Suddenly she pierced his frost bitten heart with a spoon and infected it with sunshine and rainbows!"

BAM!

--

Isaac's POV

--

Idiot. "Don't freaking sneak up on me!" He laughed and rubbed the part of his face where my fist made contact. I sighed, and helped him up. I noticed he had that goofy grin plastered on his face again. "What?"

"Who's Miharu?"

"A girl in my class."

"Why're you writing about her?" For the first time. Az's left me speechless, why DID I decide to write something about her.. in that much detail too.. I gathered the papers scattered around me.

"No reason, just got bored and she stood out from the rest of my class.. except those three in the back who're just waiting to take a bomb to the face." I notice that grin again. "..Okay seriously, you're starting to freak me out. What?"

"I think Isaac's got a new girl in his life."

"Wha!? I- I DON'T LIKE HER!" I exploded at him.. Wait.. why am I getting flustered about this?

--

Az's POV

--

Heheh, can never be too banged up to have some fun with the guy, but he actually got alot more pissed off then I usually make him. Ooh.. Maybe it's a touchy subject?

"Isaac-san! Az-san!" Huh? I turned around to see a young boy run towards us, Negi. I remember him from when he helped us back a month ago when Leon had captured us. "I heard about what happened from the Dean.. Are you both alright? You didn't report in last night."

"We're fine." Isaac sighed, I guess he was back to normal. "As you can see we're still both alive and kicking." Punching too.

"That's good. I know you've all just had a mission and you're tired.. But, my students have decided to throw a party. The girls want you to join us."

"Party?" I asked, "What's the occasion?"

"School vacation, yes, I know it's kind of strange having a party for a vacation." Negi sighed scratching the top of his head. "But my students really do like having parties. Whatever the occasion." He laughed, such a nice kid.. I can't believe he's a teacher, but I guess anything's possible nowadays.

"Sure, sounds like fun." I look over who Isaac smiling, "I'm sure Isaac would like to come too."

He threw me a smirk, "Yeah. Sounds good."

Negi told us that the party was being hosted in his classroom, one of his students Konoka, was the dean's grand daughter told him it would be okay to do it in there. We came closer to the classroom, and it semed like the girls were already having a lot of fun. Negi opened the door and we entered the room.

Nosebleeds from the three of us erupted almost at the same time.

We didn't expect to see this when we agreed to come to the party...

--

Isaac's POV

--

C-Chisame! A-and.. Yuuna!? I watched in a mixture of horror, amusment and interest, as Yuuna and Chisame covered themselves up with their hands, the girls all around them cheering and throwing clothing around. I assumed it was theirs.. I quickly covered Negi's eyes, "W-what are you doing!?"

"T-they started this! They threw me in the middle and said I'm one of the first ones playing baseball janken or something!" Chisame shouted at me, "D-Don't think I wanted to do this!" If you wanted to do this, our living arrangements would be really different.

"W-well get dressed then!" Baseball Janken huh? I remember some of the girls playing it in my last school, I never really understood the rules. The girls eventually gave the clothes back to the two girls, I sighed as I finally gave Negi back his sight.

--

Az's POV

--

I'm liking this party already.

--

Xak's POV

--

"You've got guts kid." My familiar laughed, as we carefully ran and hid behind the crates, these crewmen don't look like they're gonna let any passengers in. Well fine. I don't need the company anyways. I waited till one of the men were facing the other way, I dashed across the docks and hid behind another crate. By the looks of things I wasn't noticed, nor was Kaz, so far so good.

They call themselves crew men? Right, they should really check what they're carrying first. Kaz and I managed to sneak on board and I stayed crouched behind some barrels that were lined up, I used this chance to hide in one of the lifeboats. Right, now that I have a base of operations, I can finally get to where I need to go with little to no problems. I smirk to myself, feeling triumphant.

Just a little further and I'll finally find you dad. Before I knew it, the tarp that covered me and Az was thrown off and the crew members were stood over us. "We've got us a stowaway boys." I sighed, I had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy.

One of the men pulled me out from the boat, and held me in the air from my shirt. I didn't bother flailing around to get free. They hadn't noticed Kaz yet.

I smirked as my familiar hopped out and bit the arm of the man who was holding on to me, I drew my spear and spun it around me to give myself some space. "You're not taking me." Though it would have made things faster, I had to hold back from using the spike on any of these people.

"Well then, this'll all be over.. in a snap." I snapped my fingers and felt that power flow through me again, it wasn't as strong as before, but it was there.


	7. Free Rides

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima nor its characters or Mana Khemia's Alchemy. All I own are my OCs Isaac, Xak, Az and their familiars and any other character not in the Negima Series. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Free Rides**

--

Isaac's POV

--

"No."

"But-"

"No, absolutely not."

Miharu found me wondering the school and started pestering me about coming into her voice lessons, she'd apparently heard from a little birdy that I had a good voice.. Only 32 people in this school have heard me sing; The girls from 3-A and Az and I don't think Az has made contact with her at all. I was in a rush and I had to go train, I sighed heavily and looked at the girl, "Look. If I say yes, will you stop perstering me?" She broke into a smug grin and nodded. "Fine. I'll drop by when I have the chance, but not today, yeah?"

"Great!" She walked away with the same grin she had a second ago. I took a seat on a nearby bench and held my head in my hand, I need a vacation.

"Why do you ALWAYS have the best luck with girls?"

I jerked up off the bench and spun on my heels. "God damn it Az.. I told you not to sneak up on me like that before."

Az laughed and put a hand on my shoulder, "Come on man, you gotta lighten up some more. You've been way too stressed out lately, what with your training with Izumi-san lately." I continued on to returning my notebook back into my bag. "Maybe I should stop by, how you're going with it?"

"There's no need Az." I replied, putting my bag over my shoulder. "Though, I could use some hand to hand training in the future?"

"Sure! Just give the word, and I'll be ready to kick your ass." I'm seriously hoping that Az is just kidding, he's stronger than an ox, and I think he's been holding back on our previous training sessions.

--

Az POV

--

A couple of hours passed since I met up with Isaac. Yuuna is out with the girls right now... and I am really hungry. I figured I'd go into town for a bit, grab me some food.

I got off the tram and casually walked into town as I usually would, hands in my coat pocket and looking around at all the girl- I mean, the sights. I walked into the first cafe I saw, I walked up to the counter and asked for my drink. As I was waiting, I heard some commotion coming from outside. Curiosity got the better of me and I decided to leave the counter for a bit, I knew the cafe and that they aren't exactly the fastest workers there. But they've still got great coffee.

"..."

"Come on! Say something." Whuh oh. This guy looks mad.

The two men faced stared each other down, one of them was a bit shorter than the other, and his clothes looked ragged, while the other looked to be wearing high quality clothing.

"You took it didn't you!? Don't bother lying. I can smell deceit from a mile away." I looked around to see everyone else watching the two, I'd better figure out what's going on.

"Emm.. Excuse me? What's going on?" I silently queried to the man next to me.

He whispered back, "I'm not sure, but I think that man in the ragged clothing stole something from the richer looking one."

"This trinket isn't yours." Finally the ragged man answered back. "It belongs to a young girl who got mugged two days ago. I believe that you might have something to do with it, if you have this now." This caused the richer man to grunt, "One to steal from a child? You're nothing more than scum."

The 'scum' quickly stepped forward and then grabbed onto the collar the other, barking into his face.. This would be my cue to step in.

"Come on now, no need to fight guys." I pulled the richer man off the ragged one, "No need to get trigger happy on each other." I smiled, and dodged a back hand slap.

"Damn kid! Don't meddle in this." I jumped back, waiting for his next move, but he was intercepted by the ragged man. "What!?"

"You're already scum. Don't try to stoop any lower." The grip was released and a gun was pulled out from the richer man's coat, and aims it at the other man. He merely sighed and glared at him. He quickly grabbed the gun with his left hand and with his right hand pinches the middle of his wrist pulling it from the other's hand, disarming him.

I watched in awe. I'm a good gunman, but I've never managed to pull a disarm that fast and efficient before. He proceeded to disassembling the gun and throwing it on the ground. "I see you didn't know when to stop dropping your status."

The man grunts once more and backs away. Keeping his head down in shame as he walked off. I turned my attention back to the ragged man, who had started to walk away. I followed after.

"So... uhh Thanks for helping me back there." I grinned, hoping to get on his good side. He finally stopped and didn't turn to face me.

"You were the one who pulled that man off me? I should be thanking you. Hand to hand isn't my specialty." I chuckle to myself a bit.

"Oh, that's no problem, we've helped each other out, it's all even, Mr.."

"Crow. Mr. Crow." He answered me in a low tone. Atleast I've got a name to go with the face.. atleast half of it. His hair covered his eyes, and I couldn't see them all that well. My thoughts were cut short as I could hear a clicking sound from behind us. In my field of expertise, I could tell that someone was going to hold us up. But before I could even react, Mr. Crow had already moved into action. I'm not sure where he hid it, but he pulled out a gun of his own and fired.

By the time I'd turned to see what he'd hit, I saw the same man as before, his hand was smoking, he gripped it with his other hand while on the floor lay another gun, also smoking.

..No way.. did this guy manage to shoot the gun out of his hand without even aiming!? What the crap? Even I can't do that... Yet.

"Let's go kid. This man has more men on his side. So unless you want trouble, you'd better come along or get out of here." Crow had started walking away again, just as he did earlier. He acted so smoothly; it's like it never happened. Though I hesitated, I continued to follow him.

--

Isaac's POV

--

"And... Go!"

I brought my hand down, plucking each string as I went, my guitar's vibrations were partially visible to me. I continued with a rhythm of strumming, and looked back at Izumi-sensei.

"Good. Keep a steady pace, that should help build up a flow of magical energy." I followed her instructions, switching my view from her to my guitar and back again. I continued the rhythm for a while, but I then noticed a strange mist forming around me. It didn't take long for me to realize that I was the cause of it. I looked over to Izumi-san, hoping for guidance.

"Continue strumming, until we see the full extent of your capabilities, we won't be able to see how to help you." I'm not sure why, but my stomach churned slowly, I kept in mind that I wouldn't be able to hold out for long as the mist formed more and more all around me.

"W-..what now?" I stuttered, I started to become anxious, I hadn't been able to cast any of my magic for a while, apart from the night 2 days ago when I almost lost my life to Leon... Suddenly my mind went blank again. Just as before I was floating in the same darkness from over a month ago, when Az tried to help me control my magic.

I had more movement than before though, I was finally able to move my limbs freely after a while. I looked all around me, all I saw was darkness. I muttered an 'ah crap' to myself, feeling helpless I tried to maneuver my way through the darkness.

Eventually, I caught a glimpse of a white light. It was getting bigger, either it was coming closer to me, or I to it. Just as before, there was what looked like pictures, but they were different from last time. Three images floated in front of me, one of Leon attacking, one of the world... and one of Miharu and Chisame?

What's this all meant to mean?

I raised a hand in front of Leon's picture. I felt heat emitting from the image, a rather harsh type of heat, my hand rapidly growing hotter and hotter, I pulled away from reflex. I moved my hand to the image of the world.

I felt heavier for some reason, though it was hard to tell seeing as I'm floating in mid-air, but it suddenly became harder to move my body. I pulled away again. This time raising my hand to the last image, Chisame and Miharu.. It started to glow, heat once again emitted from the image, but it was a warm, gentle glow. It felt nice against my hand, so I reached for it with my other. My hands held the image, I felt my entire body warm up.. and then.. white light.

--

Az's POV

--

"You're kidding me right?" I sat down on an empty chair, and looked around me. Crow's living area can barely even be called a 'house'. Looks more like a hut to me, but that doesn't change the fact that Crow's blind!

"I'm 'fraid not. I can't tell white from black with my eyesight. Let alone see figures." He smiled to himself, his teeth proved he didn't have much dental work done on him, at all. "However, I have what you might call a 'third eye'"

I blinked at him. "Third eye? You mean.. like, able to see ghosts type of 'third eye'?" The idea floated in my mind, how can he see ghosts if he's blind?

He laughed to himself, he seemed alot nicer than earlier, he was really rough and cold with that other guy. Now he's laughing like he's Santa Claus. "No no, this third eye was developed back when I could see perfectly. My third eye allowed me to percieve my enemies movements, almost slowing down time."

"So it's kinda like bullet-time? Like in a video game!?"

Though I couldn't see his eyes, I'm pretty sure he looked confused. "Err... Sure, let's call it that."

"So you'll teach me right!?" I could almost burst from the excitement.

"Maybe, but nothing comes free in this world you know." Excitement dropped a bit, but not completely gone.

"Just tell me what I've got to do!"

--

Xak's POV

--

"You call that a fight?" I held my spear to the neck of the last concious crew member. "Come on now. Surely you can do better than that." Next to me my familiar growled, "What is it Kaz?"

My eyes shifted their gaze from the crew member to the figure approaching from the side. I signalled for Kaz to stay on the crew member while I checked the figure. I turned and faced it, it was mainly shadowed. I raised the tip of my spear to it. "Identify yourself."

"Woah woah kid. Calm down wouldja?" The figure stepped out of the shadows and my stomach churned. "What's wrong kid? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"What're you doing here Kyo?" I lowered my spear.

"Come now Xak, is that any way to treat your captain?"

...Huh? Captain? "What're you yappin' on about?" I rested the end of my spear on the floor and leaned on it. "What do you mean 'Captain'?"

He stretched out and walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm captain of this freighter you're sneaking on to. If you want to make the trip, you have to work like everyone else on this ship. Nothing in this world is free ya know."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wow I haven't written anything for a while. If anyone's still reading these things (which I highly doubt you all are) I'll be trying to update regularly again, but I'll be working on a X-over story I have of Negima/Mana Khemia. But if you have been reading, thank you, and rate & review.**


	8. Learning Process

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima nor its characters or Mana Khemia's Alchemy. All I own are my OCs Isaac, Xak, Az and their familiars and any other character not in the Negima Series.

* * *

Chapter 8: Learning Process

--

Az's POV

--

"As much as I really want to learn how to do this... But I think you might be underestimating me a bit." I rubbed the cloth that covered my eyes gently with my fingers of my right hand, holding the plastic toy gun with my left. "And what's with this knock off of a gun?" I played around with it, unloading the plastic magazine holding the pellets and loading it back in. It atleast felt like a gun anyways..

I was able to see faint shadows from behind the blindfold thanks to the sunlight, I squinted to try to make out shapes clearly.. Definitely not helping.

"We'll see if I'm underestimating you in a bit." I could hear the sound of a match being lit. "I'm sure you heard that, kid. That was a match. You could hit it with that toy 10 meters away with your eyesight. But let's try without."

I sweat dropped, I never tried anything like this before.. I didn't bother squinting as I could partially see the faint red glow from behind the cloth, I raised the toy to it and fired.

"Well?" I asked as I took of the blindfold. I sighed as I saw the match still lit and the pellet from the toy gun, no more than 5 cm away to the left of the match and buried into the wall behind it. I musta put a bit of magic into that shot if it got buried that deep..

"You aimed solely for the glow, didn't you?" Crowly suspected, I answered, guilty as charged. "Thought so." He blew the match out. "You're not the only one who's tried to get a clean shot like that."

My hand gripped the cloth tightly, "What can I do to improve?" I asked, I felt a bit of determination in my voice.

"Feel for it." He simply said.

"W..What?" I was confused, 'feel for it?' with all due respect, but that sounds kinda weird, I didn't exactly understand what he was talking about. "Care to elaborate?"

"Feel for the heat." More short answers, just wonderful.

"But how can I feel heat from a match stick, at 10 meters? It can't give off enough heat for me to notice it."

"Name me the 5 senses of the body." He quickly asked.

"Touch, taste, sight, hearing and... smell." I still didn't get it, what did my senses have anything to do with this?

"By taking away one of those senses, the others highten. Though, when you saw the glow of the flame and focused on that with 'sight' your other senses didn't change at all." Mr. Crow started explaining, I guess I could see his point. "Care to try again?" He asked, lighting another match.

I tied the coth over my eyes again. "This time I won't miss." I said with a smirk.

--

Isaac's POV

--

I woke up to the sound of singing. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself lying on a table. A classroom?

"Hello?" I called out, it looked like I was alone, I hopped off the table and looked around. The music room again huh?

I noticed the door was open and my bag was left on the desk next to me. I picked it up and walked out the doorway. I closed the door behind me, I couldn't lock the door behind me anyways, I only have the keys to the chemistry lab. I looked up at the sky to see the sun still shining brightly, guessing by it's position it was still early afternoon, but I felt exhausted for some reason..

I walked back to the dorm room, and unlocked the door and entered to meet a partially dressed Chisame. With a scream and book to the face, I was kicked out. I'd never thought I'd live to see the day that this would happen.

After a while, the door was opened by a partially blushing Chisame. Since I rather enjoy being alive, I decided not to mention anything about it and entered, staying quiet. Carbon was sitting on the bed as I entered. "Good timing as always Master." She curled up into a ball and closed her eyes again. "Just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?"

I knew that Carbon couldn't see my face, but I shot her a look that I would give to Az after a dumb idea. I sat on the beanbag chair to the side and stared holes into the ceiling. I could hear Chisame tapping away at her keyboard.

"Hey." I sat up at looked at Chisame, "What was with the bunny girl outfit?" with that she stopped typing and turned her head toward me slowly. I felt so tired, I couldn't be bothered to fear for my life with that question. I never got an answer, just another book to the face. I decided to stay outside this time, I thought it better where she couldn't get me with a book. Carbon followed after, sitting next to me, I sat down with her and leaned back on the wall. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my storage card. I looked around me and held it out in front of me. "Adeat." I sighed. A small brass harmonica hovered in the air for a while until it dropped down onto my hand.

I brought it up to my lips and started playing a tune, I didn't know what it was called, or if what I played was how it went, but I played the melody as I remembered. I couldn't really remember where I got the melody from either, but it sounded nice, almost like a lullaby. Carbon laid down on my lap curled up. "Feeling tired Carbon?" I asked, taking the small instrument away from my lips. She simply mewed at my putting her head down.

"Say... Carbon?" I shifted a bit, "I've been meaning to ask you.. What other forms do you take?" I stared into the cloudy sky.

"Anything, really.. Why?" She mewed, looking up at me. "Anything you had in mind?" I kept staring into the sky, unmoving.

"Maybe... When I have another training session with Az... Come with me, there's something I want to try." I allowed her to put her head down again, her breathing became even and deep, I looked down at her again. Heh, figures she'd be asleep. She's been sleeping alot more lately, normally she'd be running around making more feline friends.

"Issac-kun! Hi there!" I looked up to see a smiling face beaming at me, Yuuna, cheerful as ever I can see. "Have you seen Az anywhere? I haven't seen him all day, he said he was just going to get some coffee, but he never came back."

Speaking of Az.. I hadn't seen him either, I thought he'd just be loafing around somewhere. I'd better find him before something goes wrong. I shifted myself to get up, Carbon waking up and hopping off my lap.

I stretched a bit as I finally stood up. "Ah! Isaac you're bleeding!" Eh? I looked down at my side to see red seeping out of my side, the wound must have opened again... So many damn times this's happened..

I reached into my back pocket and pulled the storage card out again, this time taking out a first aid kit. I applied the bandages to myself, it stung a bit, but it didn't hurt like it used to. "Wow, you've taken quite the beating." Yuuna kept staring at the blood stained shirt. "Az has the same problem, he always comes back covered in wounds.."

That's because I make most of them.

--

Az's POV

--

With a bang, I take off the blindfold again. A smirk crept on to my face as I saw the pellet had snapped off the top of the match. "Got it."

"Good job." Crow had a smirk on his face as well. "You're ready for step two." Alright. This'll be easy.

--

Xak's POV

--

"And you didn't tell me this before... why?" I glared holes into Kyo's face, my arms tightly crossed as I shifted my weight on the wood table. From where I was sitting, Kaz sat opposite me and Kyo to my left. The cabin was fairly small, but enough to move around in freely.

"You never asked." Kyo didn't look up from the map which he studied, he traced his finger all across it. Never once looking up. "Besides, you took off so fast I couldn't tell you anyways."

Guh... I should end him right now with a snap.. But then again I need someone who knows how to guide this damn thing.

"At least it'll be a lot easier than hiding everywhere."

"Hahaha, I can imagine you running around this ship like a pack rat." I threw him a look, he had that smile that pissed me off a lot.

I took a stroll around the ship, personally I never really liked the sea. It always annoyed the hell out of me, how boats are always moved by waves. It feels like they have no independence, like they rely on it too much. I hate that characteristic about anything. When I first joined Gambit HQ, I had to learn that the hard way. I depended on a mentor, a man who took me under his wing. He taught me everything I know now. I trusted him. Respected him. In the end he left me. He died on a mission, his death struck me heavily, I couldn't do anything after I heard about it. I didn't speak to anyone. I won't depend on anyone else like that again.

"Kid. How long you plan on staring out like that?" The small black and red wolf sighed, laying down next to me.

"..Who knows.."


	9. Bullet Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima nor its characters or Mana Khemia's Alchemy. All I own are my OCs Isaac, Xak, Az and their familiars and any other character not in the Negima Series. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Bullet Time**

--

Isaac's POV

--

Right, so I've been trekking this place for over an hour, my wound's are almost healed up, Carbon's just lying on my shoulder as I walk, and Yuuna's been yelling her lungs out looking for this guy.

Yeah, my life is average.

"Where do you think he went?" Yuuna asked, her eyes scanning the stalls and shops as we walked past. "He usually gets his coffee from there." She pointed over to a coffee shop which didn't stand out much, but was still eye catching.

I wandered in and asked if anyone saw Az anywhere. Though I knew he was pretty capable and could take care of himself, I felt that since Xak is gone.. It's my job to look after the guy.

"Have you seen a white-silverish haired guy, around my age around here?" I asked the same question to multiple people, though I kept getting the same / similar replies:

"Nope."

"I don't think so."

"White-silverish hair? Doesn't ring a bell."

I sighed heavily as I slumped into a free chair, Carbon hopping off my shoulder and onto the table. "Where could Az be..?" I muttered under my breath. Carbon mewed as she looked up at me.

"Master, I don't think we'll find anything around here; let's try somewhere else." I sighed and petted her, standing up, I was right about to call Yuuna to leave.

"Isaac-kun! Come here!" I was curious, I walked over as Carbon followed. She stood at the counter, as I followed up, I wondered what had happened. "He says that he saw Az!"

"Really? Do you know where he went?" I asked the clerk, his eyes were partially closed, kinda reminded me of Kaede-san. "Or do you know anything else about him?"

"There was a fight outside." Hearing these words a pit in my stomach appeared. "That lad, he went out to see what happened. From what I could see from in here, he tried to stop the fight, yet almost got himself struck by one of the men who were in the fight." Guh.. Right, he'll be fine. I'm sure of it. If he can break himself out of a pair of cuffs, chained to a wall. He can take a beating. "He followed one of the men; Crowly, his name was."

Crowly huh? Well, atleast we've got a lead. Time to figure out who this guy is. If I can find him, I'll find Az. Though I wonder what he's doing walking around with a fight starter. He doesn't seem like the type to hang out with that kind of guy.

"Well, Thanks. We'll carry on from here." I bowed in thanks and rushed out, Yuuna followed in suit, with Carbon hanging on to her shoulder.

--

Az's POV

--

"Remember, don't use your eyes. Your senses are your greatest weapons. If you're ready; find me."

His words echoed through my head as I stepped forward, the cloth blindfold still over my eyes. I didn't bother feeling around, I could already tell, guessing by the type of terrain that I was walking in, it felt like solid rock, the air felt damp and I could hear dripping water ahead. I made a whistle and I heard it echo through wherever I was. The sound continued far forwards. He told me he would go ahead and set an obstacle course for me. Should I be able to make it to the end, and find him. He'd show me how to utilize my senses to the point of 'bullet time'.

This is gonna be awesome!

"Alright! Here I go!" I shouted ahead, grinning to myself. I kept my head facing forwards as I took step after step. I felt confident in myself, but I didn't want to push my luck. A few steps in I felt my right foot catch on to something. At that moment I heard wind gushing past, I randomly came from my right, inside a cavern that didn't feel too natural, so I rolled forwards incase my suspicions were right. Not a few seconds later I heard a loud thud behind me. Chances were it was a trap and I almost got taken down by something.

I'd better be more careful..

But if I think this through right, he'd be expecting me to be running in head first, and going slowly's too slow paced for my likings. Plus, I wouldn't want to disappoint. I took a deep breath, and dashed forwards. I felt more and more wind signals as I did earlier, feeling the wind, it allowed me to figure out where the traps were coming from, giving me the chance to dodge, or counteract them. After one last trap sprung, I stopped in my tracks. Something didn't feel right. I felt it in my blood that something was there with me, and it didn't want me to know it existed.

I held my breath, expecting something to come. I wasn't armed with anything, so I'll have to depend on my fists this time around.

No problem.

--

Isaac's POV

--

"Alright, thank you." I bowed in thanks and moved on. I met up with Yuuna in the center of the street, Carbon hopping from her shoulder to mine. "Still nothing here; you got anything?"

"Nope, I haven't heard anything." she sighed, slumping in distress. I did the same as I looked around. I noticed a single round on the floor not 2 meters ahead of us. I moved myself over to take a closer look. I crouched down to pick it up as I motioned Yuuna to come closer. Knowing she was as much as a 'Gun Nut' as Az, she'd know where this would have come from.

"Looks like it came from a really old gun! Look at the rifle markings here Isaac-kun" She pointed at the side of the round, I squinted to see the markings etched into the side of it. "I think this came from a revolver or something."

Huh, Az doesn't carry his revolver around everywhere, he only uses it when we've got a demon to hunt. "So any ideas on who would have something like this?" I questioned, though not knowing much about any of this gun stuff myself.

"Well, it'd be hard to get your hands on an old fashioned revolver like this one. I'd say you'd have to be an antique collector or someone really old with good connections to have one of these." She held the round up to the sunlight, squinting at it. "Not much else I can say about it."

"Well it's something, we know that he's either an antique collector or really old." This Crowly guy's still unknown to pretty much everybody around here. Beh, this is getting really annoying. It's times like these I just wish that Carbon was a dog so she could sniff out Az.

At that moment I felt four sharp claws pinch into me. "I rather like being a cat, master." Wait.. What? Since when could she read my mind!? "Wow, we've been to gether for so long and you still didn't know about the telepathic link between master and familiar?"

...Say whut? "You didn't know Isaac-kun?" I saw Yuuna looking at me surprised, "Az knew as soon as he brought Luce back"

My face drooped, "Guh.. Jeeze am I the only one out of the loop?" I didn't bother listening for an answer. "Wait. So, if there's a telepathic link.. Maybe Lucifer knows where Az is?" Though I was thinking out loud, it was starting to make sense. Afterall seeing as I only figured all this out on the spot.

"Hmm, that's a good idea, I didn't think of that!" Yuuna gave me her usual smile, it was uplifting, atleast. Considering the usual... uhh, crap, that I have to go through.

We made our way back to the dorms and entered Yuuna's dorm room. "Lucifer!" Yuuna called out, expecting him to come down. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Luce in a while. Not since that mission with the giant spiders... I shuddered at the memory. Spiders and I don't mix.

"Yuuna?" I heard a voice call out. "Alright, I'm coming." Lucifer flew in, and wow.. He.. Grew.. quite a bit. Lucifer was about knee height the last time I saw him... Now he's about as high as my waist. "Isaac! Carbon! I haven't seen either of you for a while, what's the occasion?"

I shook off the sudden growth of the dragon. "Err.. Az's missing, you think you could use your telepathy, mind like thing to contact him?" I stretched myself, after walking around so much, I was starting to get tired.

I felt a slight trickle down my side. I didn't dare look down as I knew full well what it was, I stayed in that stretched position for a few seconds. "Yuuna.. I'm bleeding again aren't I?" All it took was a simple nod and the pain suddenly struck. "D-Damn it.." I groaned, clutching my side.

I felt my side go warm, and I stopped feeling the pain, I looked down to see Lucifer breathing his flames on me. I panicked a bit "W-what're you doing!?" He stopped for a second and explained.

"Don't worry, I call it a healing ember. It's what I use to help master whenever he gets hurt." He continued to breath on me. So, that's how Az's always in top shape no matter what kind of mission we go on.

That cheating Bastard.

--

Az's POV

--

Alright, I stood in my battle stance, my eyes still blindfolded, I didn't want to cheat my way out of this challenge.

I slowly released my breath. I stepped forward, still not knowing what was watching me. I suddenly felt the wind again. But it was coming from all sides, I wasn't sure where I was meant to dodge. Out of instinct I jumped into the air as high as I could. I felt something rush below me, I figured I dodged it, but not a second later I felt a stab through my left shoulder. I twisted in the air due to the impact. I landed flat face first into the ground. I pushed myself up with my good arm. I breathed heavily, the sting was worse than I thought it would be. I felt the blood seep through my shirt and down my arm.

I felt the wind again. This time accompanied by growling. Crap! Time to get moving. I got back on my feet and stumbled backwards, narrowly feeling the creature brush past my foot. What the hell am I fighting!?

I felt myself panic a bit, as I felt more of the wind. This time it was concentrated in front of me. It was coming right for me!

Bu that doesn't mean I'll back down! I got back into my stance, and readied my right arm. Although my eyes were covered, I closed them to highten my senses. I'm not sure what happened, but I could see a faint image of a creature.. like a lion or something.. I saw it plunge, out of instinct I released my right arm and snapped it forwards into a punch. I felt it connect.

I continued the attack and spun my leg around and felt another connection. With each connection the image of the creature became more and more vivid. I resumed my flurry of attacks into an upward kick. I stopped there as I couldn't feel the wind coming from the creature anymore, but I could still see it's image. My eyes strained as I focused on it, despite them being closed. What's going on!? The image moved again, but slower. I could see an outline of it's next move!

I followed the image's trail and sidestepped it, releasing a heel drop. I could tell I made another connection as I heard a cry coming from the creature. Whatever was going on, I felt like I had more and more control as I got more into the fight. Nothing can stop me now!

Atleast, I felt that way until I felt another stab in my right leg. What!? Another image appeared in my head, there were two of them now. I forced myself back on to my feet. Fine. If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll-

_Master? Master where are you?_ Luce? Luce is that you? I'm kinda in a tough spot right now. Can I call you back later? _Master..._

I narrowly dodged another strike from the beasts.

Look Luce, I really don't know where I am! I think I'm in a cavern or somethin- I was hit, left shoulder again, I found myself spinning to the ground clutching it in pain. Damn it all! I was too cocky!

I rolled backwards and on to my feet. I kept the image of the beasts in my mind. I focused again, once again seeing them move slowly and the faint outline of their moment. I flipped myself over one of them and brought my heel down on the other. I backed up as far as I could until I felt myself back into a wall. I coudn't do it. The pain took all my focus away. Bah! I can't believe I'm gonna lose out like this.

I heard an explosion accompanied by gusts of wind.

..What? I moved my head over to the right and more figures came into my mind. Isaac... and Yuuna?

"Az, you're really gonna be the death of me." I could hear Isaac's voice echo in the cavern as I heard another explosion. "Just hang tight. I'll get you outta here! Yuuna, go tend to Az." I'm not sure what's going on... I can't see right, I reached up to remove the blindfold and opened my eyes.

Pure darkness... I can't see anything.. What's going on!? "Yu-Yuuna!? I can't see!" I felt her rush over to me and helped me up and lead me out of the cavern. I could feel the warmth of the sun, but I still couldn't see anything... What's wrong with me? Was I in the darkness for too long? Bah.. Damn it all..

"Az.. Are you okay!? You're bleeding everywhere.."

I took a deep breath. "I...I'll be fine.. By the way.. Did you happen to bring a gun?" Though I couldn't see anything, an image came to my mind. Yuuna's smile.

--

Isaac's POV

--

Well, Az sure picked a fine bunch of lads to start a fight with. I sighed to myself as I stretched my arms out. This is gonna be a pain. I threw my arm down towards Carbon. "Carbon!" I called out to her, she nodded in reply and jumped towards my hand.

I'd been thinking about her ability to shape shift, she could change her form into any possible object I could think of.. Now, what if I took advantage of that.

She wrapped herself all around my arm, she'd morphed into a claw which went from my shoulder down to the end of my hand. My entire right hand had become Carbon's paw, my hand retracted her claws. "Ready Carbon?" I asked as the 'cat's eye' on my shoulder blinked. I heard her voice echo through my head.

_READY!_

I dashed forwards avoiding a quick slash from the beast, it was nothing like I'd seen before, but I had a gut feeling telling me it was a manticore, a lion-like creature with a giant scorpion's tail. I jumped above the stab of the stinger and slashed the claw into the tail, slicing it off.

Hmph. Not even a challenge. I landed and rolled forwards, trying to distance myself from the beast.

Wait.. weren't there two? I heard a growl coming from behind me, I turned to see the manticore with its tail up and ready to strike. "ISAAC! GET DOWN!" I heard Az's voice shout, shouldn't he be out of here!? Without hesitation, I dropped to the ground to hear a gunshot. I looked up to see the manticore burst into flames. Woah, "Isaac! Watch out behind you!" I rolled forwards onto my feet and turned to the manticore, to realize that I managed to avoid it's claws.

I heard another gunshot and watched the manticore become surrounded in gusts of wind as it got cut over and over. Wind magic I'd assume.

_Master.. something seem's wrong with Az.. He said that he couldn't see..But he managed to hit that thing perfectly, yet I can't see him anywhere_

"It's probably nothing. He's been through worse. He'll probably heal up after a while."

I held my claw in front of me, and Carbon disengaged herself. My arm returned to normal and Carbon returned to her cat form. We made our way out of the cavern only to be stopped by something. A man stood in front of us. Could he be.. Crowly?

"Hey. Are you Crowly!?" I shouted out, keeping a fair distance. He stayed quite, just looking at me. I reached into my side bag for another bomb and held it at the ready. "Answer me!"

"You're friend. That boy's eyesight." Is he talking about Az!?

"What's wrong with him!?" I called out. "If you did anything to him, I'll take you down!"

"His eyesight can not be recovered. Unless..." He didn't finish, he just turned and walked away. I ran after him to find myself at the entrance of the cavern. Yuuna holding Az who was on the ground.

"How is he?" I noticed the gun in his hand. "He must be fine if he managed to save me twice in there." I smirked. Yuuna's face was a little too serious for my likings. Something was wrong.

"Az.. he was clutching his forehead when he called out to you and pulled the trigger, he managed to shoot from all the way out here, after the second shot he just passed out." My stomach churned again. I saw Yuuna looking down at him. "Az.."

Damn it.. It's happened again.. Just like what happened to Xak..

I stared into the sky again. And screamed, "DAMN IT!"

--  
Xak's POV

--

I sneezed vigorously, I sniffed as I rubbed my nose. "Hey, someone must be talking about you" Kyo approached me and leaned on the railing of the freighter. "You must be quite popular."

"Oh go stuff yourself Kyo." I gripped the polearm that he gave to me. It's been 5 days since this ship left port. "When do we hit land?" I sighed, being bored out of my mind with nothing to do will kill me.

"Oh I'll tell you when we get there. But first." I felt the end of his wooden tonfa prod me, "Don't go telling me you've gotten rusty. You've still got alot to learn"

Hmph. I pushed off the railing and held the polearm ready in one arm, and with my other I held it ready for a snap. "Don't treat me like a kid."


	10. Eye for an eye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima nor its characters or Mana Khemia's Alchemy. All I own are my OCs Isaac, Xak, Az and their familiars and any other character not in the Negima Series. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Eye for an Eye**

--

Isaac's POV

--

"Well, what's the diagnosis, doc?" I leaned against the wall, my eyes pointed at the ground in front of me. Negi waved his hand infront of Az, his unconcious body laid out on my desk, and a cloth under his head to act as a pillow. "He said he couldn't see."

"And yet he still managed to save you twice?" Negi looked at me skeptically, "Are you sure he wasn't just pulling your leg Isaac-san?" I pushed myself off the wall and walked over to the window. I looked out and sighed. "Perhaps his eyes just needed re-adjusting? You said that he was in that cavern for a while."

"I really don't know Negi.." I turned to him and Az. I walked over to his almost lifeless body, I could faintly see his chest rise with every breath. "We're just gonna have to ask him when he wakes up." Then atleast I'll know what's going on with Az. After this is sorted, I'll find that Crowly, and set things straight. "That Konoe girl..."

"Konoka-san?" Negi looked up at me, curiously. "What about her?"

"She has healing abilities, doesn't she?" My mind flew back to when we were captured by Leon, I remember her being the one patching up everyone's wounds. "Can't she help at all?"

Negi frowned again, "Sorry, but she can only heal wounds within five minutes from when the damage was done." I curse under my breath, I lean on my desk with my back to Az, staring at the empty classroom. "I'm sure there's a way to fix this though.."

I turned and smiled at Negi, "Yeah, thanks for the help anyway. I know this really isn't your problem, but I wasn't sure who to turn to." I removed the glasses from my face as I rubbed my eyes, and replaced them back on to my face.

"Hey... Who turned out the lights?" I look down to see Az trying to get up, I take his arm and help him sit up, letting his legs droop over the side of the desk. He turned his head towards me, he opened his eyes but he had no pupils. "Isaac?"

"Az! Are you okay? C-can you see?" I was practically frantic, I was helping him up and at the same time holding up fingers to see if he could see them, Negi doing the same.

"N-not.. really, just faint images... but other than that.. Just black.." I sigh as I pull up a stool for myself to sit on, Negi doing the same again.

"Az-san, can you tell us what happened?" Negi queried, Az closed his eyes again, I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I assume he was concentrating. Maybe trying to remember what happened?

Some time passed and he had recalled the training he had gone through with Crowly. He may have been helping to train Az, but I still don't trust this guy. He obviously knew what was lurking around in that cavern, and Manticores are rare to come across anywhere in the world.

"So he didn't say anything else, nor did he give you any warning about your trials?" Negi sighed, Az just simply laid back down on the desk in a relaxed, casual way. Yep. This was Az.

"Guh, damn it Az." I slammed my hand down on to the desk. "Take things seriously for once!" I shouted at him, I normally would have held back, but this time I just had to yell at him. "Every damned mission we've had I've had to watch over your ass so many damn times!" I knew he probably couldn't see my face, but I just felt tense all over, my mind was running laps and my body was sweating. "We actually thought you were a goner Az."

--

Az's POV

--

_...We actually thought you were a goner Az..._

Bah, he's probably just being over dramatic. Isaac left the room a while ago to get some fresh air as I stayed in the room, leaning on what felt to be the wall. It's weird.. I can't see anything.. yet I can see everything. I can see people walking around outside.. or atleast figures of them. Looks kinda like thermal vision.. whatever, there's probably gonna be a cure for this. There usually is. I ran my hand along the wall as I walked, trying to find the exit. I felt sunlight on my face. I was either outside or at the window, but I think it would be the former. I slowly kept walking forwards, my eyes closed trying to focus, hoping to see even a smidgit of the outside world.

I focused for a few seconds, I copied Isaac as he usually places two fingers on his forehead as he concentrates. Or gets annoyed with me. Whatever it was for, I felt like it was getting me somewhere, I saw flashes of white, but I can't be sure of what I'm seeing.

I think I see a path.. but just an outline.. It looks like I'm moving forwards, but I know that I'm not.. what's going on? My sight's going everywhere.. as if I'm looking around. "Damn it Az.." I heard Isaac's voice, It was as if he was right here with me. "That idiot.. He should start taking care of himself more.." I called out his name, but I got no reply.

"I just don't know what to do anymore.." I could tell by Isaac's voice that he was starting to get more and more stressed out. "Xak.. What should I do?" I saw a hand hold up one of Xak's dueling cards.. wait, am I seeing through Isaac's eyes? What's he doing with Xak's card? Guh, all this thinking is making my head hurt..

The card was stowed away, though I'm not sure where. At that point, my eyes were starting to strain again, causing me to lose focus. My vision went black again.

That was...

..Weird..

--

Isaac's POV

--

I slid Xak's card into my back pocket. I kept it as a momento from him. I vaguely remember slipping one of his cards from his deck while he wasn't around. I wanted to study it more, his cards weren't regular playing cards, he had a different feel.. a different texture.. or maybe he just imbued alot more of his magic into them than I thought. I always wondered how he'd managed to keep Az in check. Well, no point worrying about that now.

I found myself sitting down at a nearby bench, I leaned my head on the bench's back. Looking diagonally upwards. I stared at the dean's office, though I wasn't sure what to do. Maybe he would.

I was about to stand up, when my world suddenly grew dark. I only wish I was being figurative. I think someone was covering my eyes. "Uhh.. Hi?" I randomly blurted out, expecting an answer.

"So, when was the last time you had a singing lesson?" Ah. I can already tell who this is. "Well, Isaac?"

"Well, no honorifics I see. Okay, well, the last one I had was about 3 or more years ago." I smirked, I didn't bother fidgeting, I stayed sat on the bench as Miharu let go of my eyes and sat down next to me. "Well, what can else can I do for you, Miharu-chan?"

"Reffering to me by first name already? You must think we're close." She joked, well I do like the consider my classmates as friends.. seeing as they ARE around my age. She turned towards me and smiled. "So, will you consider coming to a recital then? I'm going to be having one along with some other people soon."

A recital? As in.. music recital? "Hmm.. Sounds interesting, when is it?" I wanted to be polite, though knowing me I'd probably end up forgetting about it later on down the road. From what I could see she lit up, her mood went from happy, to overly happy in a single question.

"This sunday." She smiled at me again, buh... damn me and my sense of chivalry. I couldn't help but to accept the offer and go see her on that sunday. I got the location and the time, in mahora academy, go figure, at 6 pm and onwards. Though I just hope that I won't have to 'work' at that time.

With that, she hugged me and left grinning to herself. I'm not exactly sure what I did, but meh. If it makes people happy, I'll keep doing what I do. I stood up from the bench after she had left, and I looked over at the dean's window to see him up there, I'm not sure whether or not he saw that hug or not, but I think I can see a smirk on his face. I'd rather I didn't bring it up when I ask him about Az.

--

Az's POV

--

Azerius Flayan, man of gunplay and mastery of aim

Now if only I could find the dorms.. I seriously can't find my way around campus, just outlines of people.. or atleast they look like people. I stood there and focused again, this time I imagined Yuuna in my head. Seeing as she would probably be in the room at this time, I think I can pin point her location.

Or atleast, if I can find her outline, I can follow it back to the dorms. Heh, pretty smart planning if I do say so myself. I shut my eyes again, apparently blocking out light helps me concentrate.

Ngh.. I.. Can't.. Find.. Bah! My eyes are straining again. I leaned on whatever was solid and sturdy enough. I gripped my shoulder, I felt no pain where I got stabbed.. Weird. Well, whatever, Isaac or Yuuna probably patched me up. When I get back to the dorms I'm gonna take a nice relaxing na- AUUGGHH

My head suddenly bursted into a river of pain, my mind felt it was being twisted and melted, just to be remolded so that it can be broken down again..

I clutched it with both my hands, my eyes straining again, I could see more images flood into my head, but more vivid than the last one I had, I could see a tree.. It was getting closer.. or was something getting closer to it? It looked like the tree was being closed in on, but I'm not sure what.. whatever I'm looking through, it's strafing around the tree... There's someone on the tree..?

Wait.. That's me!? Someone's there! I reached down trying to pick up any kind of weapon that could be of use, but from the eyes of whoever is looking at me, I couldn't see the ground.

"Az-san.. What're you doing?" Is that.. the kid's voice?

"Negi? Is that you?" I stood back up, steadying myself against the tree again. "I.."

"You really shouldn't be walking around like this.. Isaac-san's going to have a fit when he finds out that you've been walking around on your own." Heh, good little Negi, looking after Isaac's health, I don't want him having a fit after what just happened.

"Well, thanks for the thought, but I'm perfectly fine now." Atleast I think I am.. I can still see myself. I wonder how to stop looking through other people's eyes..

Hmm... "Hey Negi, come with me." I don't want the spoil the secret that I can see through other people's eyes. "I need you to help me get back to the dorms, it's been a really long day, and I wan't a nap." I think he nodded, as his eyesight bumped up and down, like he was nodding his head, accompanied by a cheerful, though slightly worried 'okay.'

--

Isaac's POV

--

I cursed under my breath, "So you really don't know anything about a Mr. Crowly?" I stared at the stack of papers on the Dean's desk, I could smell the smoke coming from Takahata's cigarrete as he smoked behind me.

"I'm sorry Isaac-kun, but I don't think we know anything about this man that you're talking about. But this eyesight condition that Azerius-kun has is quite peculiar." He sat, stroking his beard, staring into space. He was either thinking hard about the situation, or just spacing out. "So, you really don't know what happened in that cave apart from what Azerius-kun has told you?"

"Y-yeah.." I sighed, the way he phrased that kinda made me doubt what Az's told me.

"Well, I'm sure he was telling you the truth, be it half or full." Now I'm starting to wonder what he meant by that. "Anyway, since you're here, I have a mission for you." Guh.. you've got to be kidding me.. "There is a man that I need you to go see. He's my son-in-law, Konoka's father." ..Huh? "His name is Eisun. I'm going to be stationing you at Kyoto for the next few days and-"

"Wait.. Kyoto!? That's one hell of a trip don't you think?" My face drooped, seeing as it was sunday today, and Miharu's recital was in a week. "And how long IS a 'few days'?"

"Give or take, about a week." Takahata finally decided to chime in. I couldn't help but place two of my fingers on my head, ugh.. "Don't worry, while you're over there, we'll see what we can do about Az-kun."

--

Xak's POV

--

Tch, this is just gonna be a replay of last time.. I gripped the polearm tightly as I used it to launch myself into the air. I brought the weapon down on Kyo, hoping to make a hit. Damn it, another block. "You're still learning kid." He pushed me off and kicked me back, increasing the space between us. "I can't believe my crew had a problem with you." He smirked again.

"Sh-shut up!" I rushed at him. Luckily for me, my past experiences usually involved me moving at fast speeds. I twisted myself and found an opening as his back was vaunerable. I connected my foot, apparently I caught him off-guard as he flinched from the kick, he stumbled forwards a bit, leaving him open as I followed up, using the polearm to trip him up. He laid on the floor, the pointed end of the weapon up to his neck. "How's that?" He did nothing but smirk.

Something's off, it seemed a bit too easy.. I grunted as I watched 'Kyo' melt into nothing. I swung the polearm around my back, blocking the wooden tonfa which was aimed directly at the back of my skull. "What're you a freaking ninja now!?" I yelled, I wasn't expecting something like this.. He never used that kind of skill on me before.

"Very good. I didn't think you'd have blocked that." I couldn't help but smirk, as I pushed him off I swung the polearm around me and switched from my old stance to a new one, I remember in my old text books when I was learning how to fight that this would old be used by advanced 'Lancers' or 'Dragoons'.

"Taking up you're dad's stance?" This was dad's? Hmph, fine, I'll use the old man's stance to take you on. "Let's see if you can fill your old man's shoes." Here we go then.

I used the polearm to launch myself into the air again, but this time not bringing it down to strike. Instead, I poured some of my magic into the weapon as I brought it above my head. I threw the weapon down at him. The polearm crashed hard into the ship's deck, piercing through the deck of the freighter. I finally landed down next to my weapon, staying crouched as I landed. "You missed." I heard Kyo laugh. I think not.

I gripped the weapon again with my left hand, the deck started to glow, the light grew brighter and brighter, almost to a blinding point. Just what I needed. I snapped my fingers as I dashed forwards, my right hand was emitting a dark aura. I launched it into Kyo's stomach, blasting him backwards into the mast. After the dust cleared, I saw Kyo leaning against the same wall I punched him against, he looked unscratched, but by the looks of his face, he coughed up some blood. "Hmm, your dad never thought of using his own weapon to blind his foes." He started clapping, "You developed with a polearm pretty well. Very good." He smiled at me, I scoffed and turned away.

"Should have punched harder." I pulled my polearm from the deck, the glow starting to disappear, and walked into the galley, it's time for some food.


	11. One way trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima nor its characters or Mana Khemia's Alchemy. All I own are my OCs Isaac, Xak, Az and their familiars and any other character not in the Negima Series. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: One way trip**

--

Isaac's POV

--

I turned to leave the room when I was stopped by the Dean again; "Isaac-kun, it is of the utmost importance, that no one knows where you will be going, and why." I could feel another migrane coming along; this basically meant that I couldn't explain myself to Miharu, and I can't let anyone else know about this.

"Uh... Okay?"

--

"So, you're going on a trip?" Chisame didn't even look away from her computer screen. "How long are you gonna be gone for?" does she actually care?

"about a week.." I sighed, continuously looking for my storage card. "Have you seen my card?" I checked all over the room, under the desk, near my bean bag chair, on the bed. I couldn't find any trace of it.

"I'm using it." I stop in my tracks, "having to store all my costumes away and then take them back out again is getting troublesome. I'm using your card instead." Well.. atleast that explains where my card went.

"You know you could've atleast asked?" I sighed, she replied with 'too much hasle'. As much as that annoys me, I can't exactly argue against a roommate that could kill me if she could wield a book. Knowing my luck, she probably can.

I packed my bag, which I was left with, with random essentials: Clothes, gear, a couple of my bombs; I also decided to bring my guitar in it's case. Should worse come to worse and I have to use it. "Carbon," I called her over, "Are you planning to stay here? Or do you want to come with me?" I believe her answer was obvious as she jumped onto my shoulder and stabbed her claws into me to steady herself. With a grunt of pain, I smiled, patting her on the head with my free arm. "I'll take that as a 'I'll come with you'" She simply mewed as I picked my bag up off the bed and took my guitar. "I'll see you in a week then." I barely heard a quiet 'yeah' as I closed the door behind me.

Carbon hopped my shoulder as we stepped outside; "You know, she'll probably miss you." Carbon mewed. "I know I'm going to miss her bed."

I scoffed as I continued walking towards the tram station. "Please Carbon, the only reason she'll miss me is because she has to go shopping for herself now." With every step closer I am towards the tram station I think more and more about Takahata's words.

"_While you're over there, we'll see if we can help Az-kun."_

Takahata.. I really do hope you can. I came close to the tram station and noticed a sign taped to the ticket window; 'No pets allowed on the tram.'

...You're joking.. I approached the lady behind the counter, "Excuse me? When was this new policy approved?" I queried, tapping the sign on the window. "I'm pretty sure this wasn't here last time I was here."

She continued to read her magazine as she answered, "That was put in just this morning, the cleaners were complaining about the animal droppings and hairs all over the place."

"..The trams have cleaners?" I couldn't help but blurt out, "It always seems so messy in there.." I continued, keeping my voice low so that she could only barely hear me.

"Yeah well, just don't say that to their faces, and you'll be fine." She added, giving me my ticket. I received it and smiled a thank you. I stepped away from the ticket counter and looked over at Carbon.

"So, this is gonna be your call." I told her, "Change into whatever you have to." She obviously knew what I meant as she moved to a secluded area. I followed after a short while to see if she was okay. She wasn't answering back so I got a bit worried. "Carbon?" I called out as I stepped out. "Are you oka-" I stopped in my tracks.

"How do I look master?" Carbon looked up at me with her human eyes, her ears and her tail were still there, their ginger colour matched her hair. Now if only she was wearing something... "Well?" Apparently she has no shame. Well, she's a cat, so I guess I can let that slide.. for the second time.

"I'll... be right back." I sighed, my eyes pointed at the floor, I opened my bag and pulled out one of my shirts and my other jeans. I kept my eyes at the ground and passed them to her. "Next time, warn me before you do that."

I stood guard as Carbon proceeded to dress herself. When she had finished, she tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see that my clothes were a couple of sizes too big for her. Well whatever.

I walked towards the counter again and asked for another ticket, this time for Carbon. I thanked the lady behind the counter, and walked back to the feline shapeshifter. As my familiar, you'd think she would be able to take care of herself.. Though it probably would have come out of my wallet anyways. "Here, hold on to this." I remembered that Carbon had only ridden with me as a cat, so she probably wouldn't know how to do something like this.

We arrived to the ticket machine; I slid mine it and took it from the other side. I looked back at Carbon who followed in suit, she looked a bit clueless as she proceeded to put her ticket through, over all she passed without a hitch, though she almost forgot to take the ticket from the other side. Well, atleast she can handle herself. "Am I doing alright?" She asked me quietly. I replied with a look at said 'you're doing fine' and kept walking, carrying my things onto the tram, but I was held back by Carbon who looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, stepping onto the Tram, pulling Carbon in with me. "Are my clothes bothering you?" I allowed her to sit down, seeing as the tram was full I decided to stand.

"N-no, it's not that.." She said to me, "Umm... Can I carry your guitar?" I was slightly taken aback as the Tram jolted to a start.

"Uhh.. why?" I asked, "That was kinda out of the blue.."

"W-well, you're always working hard and I hardly do anything to help.. So..." I looked at her for a moment, and leaned the guitar towards her, she immediately held it close to her, nuzzling the bag the guitar was kept in.

"Ah, that's right, you love the fabric of the guitar bag, you're always nuzzling it." She suddenly stopped with a blush and hung her head, embarrassed she looked up at me again. All I could do was ruffle her hair and smile. I chuckled a bit.

A few minutes passed as we waited for our train at the station. "Master.. What are we going to be doing in Kyoto?" Carbon asked, still holding onto my guitar.

"We've got to go see Konoka-chan's dad." I informed her, glancing left and right for any signs of the train. "But first we'll have to find a place to stay." I can only hope that it'll be that simple.

--

Az's POV

--

"Yuuna?" I called out, reaching for the door handle, Negi could see me struggling and opened the door for me. "Thanks little buddy." He looked at me, and I would assume that he smiled. I stepped inside after Negi, I required him to lead me around the area, otherwise I'd just be completely in the dark.

..Did I just make a pun?

"Az!?" I heard Yuuna's voice call out, through Negi's eyes I could see her run into the room, next thing I new I could see myself getting glomped to the ground. It's weird seeing this happen to myself while it's happening.

"Well I'll just be going then." My eyesight shifted from Negi's to Yuuna as I suddenly started seeing Negi's smile. Wow.. that kinda hurt my head..

"Thank you for helping Az, Negi-sensei" She smiled, giving Negi a kiss on his forehead, as thanks. "See you soon!" With that, Negi left the room.

"Are you feeling alright Az?" I shifted a bit on my chair as I tried to relax. Trying to get my vision to go black again I tried to keep my mind on other things.

"I'm fine Yuuna, my head just hurts is all." I kept my eyes shut, I didn't want Yuuna to know about what went wrong with my eyes.

"Can you see?" She finally asked, "You really worried us back there.. Isaac-kun practically carried you back on his own." Isaac did that? Hah, I'll never let him live this down. Considering all the crap I've made him go through, I'm surprised that he still cares. I eyes started to darken, until finally all I could see black. Well, I'm not sure how to cancel out this sight.. 'stealing' thing.. I should have an awesome name for this.. instead of just sight stealing.. Sight Taking? Sight... Jacking?

There we go, Sight Jacking! Though I kinda wish I know how to control this thing. But at the very least, if I focus enough I can make visions of people and animals vivid. I noticed Yuuna has moved from her chair, and is now somewhere else.. I'm not sure where but I can see her moving around.. She took something in her hand, and from what I could see she was... cooking? I couldn't see anything that she was holding which was kinda annoying. She looks like she's cooking, and it smells like she's cooking.. I suddenly feel hungry. "Master!" I looked over to see Luce's image, "Master I heard about you're injury! Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine" I laughed, stroking the dragon's back. "You worry too much.. By the way, do you think you can fix my eyesight?" The dragon looked at me strangely, suddenly looking depressed.

"I..I can't.." My stomach turned a bit.. but maybe that was from the hunger. "I can only help to speed up healing with my flames. But I can't fix something like that..." He lowered his head in shame, as he started to step away from me. "Sorry master..."

"Lucifer." I called him, he turned back to me and I motioned him closer. I stroked his head again, "Don't worry too much about it." I smiled to him, "I'm sure Isaac'll find a way to help me."

--

Isaac's POV

--

I sneezed again. I'd been sneezing alot lately; almost instantly I saw a small hankercheif being held up to my nose, I looked to my right to see Carbon smiling as she held the small cloth closer to my face. "You should really take care of yourself more, Master." I took the hankercheif in thanks and wiped my nose with it, smiling back at her, only to realize that some people were looking at us with weird looks, I can only imagine their thoughts:

_Those two are quite close..._

_That girl has cat ears!_

_I guess they're cosplayers or something?_

_Her clothes are way too big, doesn't she know about sizes?_

_Master..? Are these two exibitionists?_

I shook my head as I imagined the last thought, there was no way that anyone on the train with us would have had that thought at all, Instinctively I looked around the train.

Right?

"Carbon.." I whispered to her, "I need you to do something for me." I noticed she started paying attention to me as she leaned in towards me, "I need you to hold back on calling me 'master' okay? Otherwise we'll seem a little... suspicious."

She looked at me confused, tilting her head "Huh? What do you mean by that Master?" She really didn't get it..

"Well, you see.." I started, I looked around and noticed a few eyes still gazing at us, "When people hear a girl calling a guy master... Y'know.. just, just forget it. I'll at least feel less awkward if you just call me Isaac." I finished myself, I was starting to think like Az.. Not a good thing.

After a while, I couldn't help but notice someone eyeing the young cat girl sitting next to me; he had a smug look on his face, though his eyes were covered by his fairly long black hair. Carbon was completely oblivious to his eyes as she continued sleeping, snapping back awake when she tilts too far to the side. I shot him a look, when his eyes crossed over to me, he immediately shot me a look back. Accompanied by a devilish grin, he stood up and left into the next car, it bothered me, almost made me shudder. I had an itching feeling telling me to follow him; so I stood up, ready to follow, but I looked back at a sleeping Carbon, she couldn't possibly change here.. I thought for a moment before deciding that she was safe enough.

The automatic doors sealed shut as I entered the car, to my dismay, I suddenly wish that I didn't follow that guy. "Hey there Slick." I backed up to the end of the car, I panicked when I realized that the door wouldn't open. I found myself stuck in a train car, filled with Demons.

* * *

**A/N: No POV for Xak this time, sorry; kinda have writer's block for that character. Hell, I'm even running out of ideas for Az.**

**I'll try to make time for Xak in the next chapter.**


End file.
